


Criminal

by CinderSpots



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: A lot of crazy shit happens, Blood and Violence, But whatever, Criminal AU, Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Heists, How Do I Tag, I don't think I can ever explain all of it, Murder, should've led with that, they're criminals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 33,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Catalina de Aragon was the heir to a criminal empire, with long halls, arching doorways, elaborate gardens, beautiful fountains, and all the money she could ever dream of. The only thing missing in her life? A spouse. Someone to bring even more power to the Aragon name, and her father is dead set on choosing the worst people for the job. It's when she's trying to sneak out of her house, that she runs into the person who might be able to solve her problems in that department.Anne Boleyn is a nobody. Anne Boleyn was just someone in huge debt, and late on her payments to the Aragon's. She's there to discuss punishment for being late. During her wait for the return or Mr. Aragon she catches a beautiful girl trying to leave the premise, and never one to miss a chance to flirt with a beautiful girl, Anne jumps at the chance to say hi and maybe literally catch her before she falls.They both have troubled pasts, trauma lies in wait in their tightly packed boxes of feelings. And nothing good waits behind the doors of their meeting, soon all that they knew before the other unravels before them as they wander through the maze of their feelings, criminality, violence, and people with bones to pick.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Comments: 120
Kudos: 196





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This should be pretty long, like at least 20 chapters.
> 
> Which is long for me sooooooooo

_ Thunk _

_ Thunk _

_ Thunk _

A woman continues to bounce a ball against the plain wall in boredom. She’s quite the contradiction, her pale skin striking against her raven black hair. Bright green optics follow the ball without exemption.

She suddenly stops, and grins.

A man of color steps out, with clear authority.

“Anne, you’re late.”

“I know.”

“What do you have to say for yourself.”

“I was robbed.”

“Were you now?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t suppose you could tell me by who?”

“No idea, nasty people they were though.”

“We’ll have to discuss punishment for being late on your payment.”

“Of course.”

“Stay there, I will return later.”

“Yes, sir.”

Anne’s grin never faltered throughout their conversation, and stayed firm as the man turned and walked away. Once he was out of sight she sat back down and began bouncing her ball against the wall again.

_ Thunk _

_ Thunk _

_ Thunk _

_ Thunk _

This time she was interrupted by a girl, about the same age as her. She was also a woman of color, with curly hair, and brown eyes. She didn’t match the aesthetic of the building, which was what caught Anne’s attention. Anne caught the ball, as her eyes focused on the girl. The girl, oblivious to Anne’s presence continued to move across the room.

So naturally she ran right into Anne.

The girl gasped in surprise as Anne caught her before she fell to the floor. Anne stared at her inquisitively taking her features in appreciatively.

“What’s a pretty girl like you doing here all alone?”

The girl flushed at this comment before answering, “I’m trying to sneak out.”

“You aren’t doing a very good job.”

“I noticed.”

“What’s your name, pretty girl?”   
  


“Catherine, Catherine Aragon.”

Anne jerked her hands away, her confident smirk disappearing quickly.

“I don’t think I should be talking to you ma’am.”

It was at this moment the man, who was revealed to be Catherine’s father, returned.

“My princess, what are you doing out here?”

‘Trying to escape your smothering, but don’t worry she caught me.”

“It’s dangerous out there, and you shouldn’t be talking to her.”

“Wouldn’t want to get attached, I’m about to get executed.”

“Shut it.”

“Yes, sir.”

Catherine tilted her head in question, “Why?”

“I’m very late on my payments.”

Catherine looked lost in thought as her eyes wandered over Anne, she then ushered her father away. They spoke in quiet whispers and her father seemed to be upset by what Catherine was saying, he put his hands on her arms and whispered urgently at her. Catherine shook her head, as if refusing what he was saying and her father removed his hands in defeat.

He looked at Anne scornfully, and turned to his daughter one more time. In a last ditch attempt to dissuade her from whatever she was asking for, she grabbed her arm and said something that clearly struck a chord with her. She yanked her arm away from him, lifted her head up, and marched back towards Anne.

Catherine and Anne stood face to face, Catherine with confidence oozing from her, and Anne confusion painted across her face.

“I have a proposition for you.”

Anne waited for her to continue, her confusion not diminishing.

“I will clear all your debt, which to my knowledge is quite a large sum -”

Anne’s eyes lit up at the opportunity, but her face twisted in suspicion.

“ - and in return, -” Anne looked at Catherine, her gaze calculating, “ - you will marry me.”

_ What? _

  
  


Anne stared in shock at Catherine, whose confidence faltered slightly at her silence. Anne gaped at Catherine, part surprise, and part awe at her confidence that she would say yes.

Although she did have a point, she did owe quite a lot to her father. Catherine cleared her throat, catching Anne’s attention.

“So, what do you say?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still a background chapter, because I want to actually set up a plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, lol this was just to tease you cause I'm mean like that

_ “So what do you say?” _

Anne gulped.

She could see both sides, one one side it felt weird to marry someone she talked to for literally 20 seconds, but on the other she really did owe a lot of money and Catherine certainly wasn’t the worst person to be marrying.

Catherine was visibly losing confidence, she’d started shifting nervously at Anne’s prolonged silence.

“Okay.”

Anne heard her voice ring through the room, and Catherine breathed a sigh of relief. She grinned at Anne, “Great! We’ll be married in 3 months, I do need time to plan.”

At this point Catherine’s father had left, being unable to watch his daughter give away her life to a lowlife customer of his.

Catherine stepped forward and kissed Anne, roughly. Anne offered no resistance, she surprised herself when she latched onto Catherine and kissed back. When Catherine pulled away, Anne blinked dazedly, her cheeks heavily flushed.

Catherine grinned at Anne’s expression, she leaned and pecked Anne’s lips. 

“You’ll be staying with us now, I’m afraid to see where you’ve been living before honestly.”

“Me too.”

Catherine stared blankly at Anne’s joke, and only after a few seconds did she realize Anne had been kidding. She flashed a half smile at her, an attempt to pretend that she understood.

“Well then, lead the way.”

_______

Catherine opened the door to Anne’s new room.

“Of course this room is only temporary, because - well - we’ll be married. You’ll move to my room once you’re fully comfortable.”

Anne’s thoughts instantly moved to what they would do in that room, but quickly she yanked her thoughts off that dangerous track. When she refocused on Catherine, she had a smirk on her face.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” She asked in a teasing tone.

“You in bed.”

_Whoa_ .

Anne’s eyes widened in surprise at her words, as Catherine sputtered. After an awkward silence, Catherine regained her footing and leaned forward, “Maybe I could show you, just so you can verify your thoughts.”

“That - “ Anne started, “ - sounds like a great idea.”

Catherine laughed and yanked Anne forward, “I don’t think I have the patience to show you to my room, so we’ll make do with yours.”

“Okay.” Anne replied, her eyes focused on Catherine’s lips.

Catherine curled her fingers into Anne’s cheap shirt and tugged her forward, clashing their lips together. Catherine too Anne by surprise when she took charge of the heated kiss. Catherine’s hands moved under Anne’s jacket, slipping it off slowly.

They moved backwards as they continued to kiss feverishly. Catherine’s hands were just at the hem of Anne’s shirt, ready to take it off when a knock sounded at the door. Their heads jerked up in surprise, then they scrambled to make themselves presentable in case of the visitor being Catherine’s father.

Anne swung the door open to reveal a boy, no older than 16, stood at the door. He was visibly trembling, much to Anne’s confusion considering she wasn’t anyone important. Then she remembered her fiance was standing behind her.

Then she remembered that someone important was her fiance which therefore made her important.

“Mr. Aragon wishes to see you both in his office.”

Anne looked him over, and Catherine glared at the boy until he left. Catherine threw her head back and groaned.

“It’s like he has the superpower of ruining my life.”

“Think about how old you sounded when you said that.”

“Shut up.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Yes……… Catherine?”   
  


“That isn’t my name.”

“Well then, what the fuck do you want me to call you, insert name here?”

“My name is Catalina.”

“That’s really long, so I’m gonna call you Lina.”

“Okay, well let's see what his royal ass hole wants.”   
  


“This is your father you're talking about.”

“Yeah, and? He treats me like I don’t know what he fucking does, and like I’m innocent.”

“There are a lot of adjectives to describe you, and innocent isn’t one of them.”

“You get it.”

Catherine and Anne walked to her father’s office slowly, both of them reluctant to talk to him for differing reasons.

Catherine, because she really didn’t want to explain why she was found in Anne’s room after knowing her for all of 30 minutes.

Anne, because she was moments away from sleeping with his daughter, and because she just knew she was about to be sent on a fun and wildly dangerous mission.

Mr. Aragon stood as they entered, he smiled at his daughter, and glared at Anne.

“We will have a visitor tomorrow and I need you to be ready, Anne, clean yourself up. You’ll be representing the Aragon’s as well as being my daughters personal guard.”

Anne bowed, “Yes, sir. Right away.” She clapped her feet together in a salute, turned and walked away a series of servants following.

When Anne arrived at her chambers she found an arsenal of servants waiting for her.

“Oh please tell me you aren’t here to do what I think you’re here to do.”

One of the maids gave her a pitied smile.

_ Fuck me. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this chapter has some humor in this, but I can't help it. This is still going to be a very fucked up story y'all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally reach the beginning of the violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UMMMMMM BLOOD, SWEARING, HUMOR BECAUSE I HAVE TO INCLUDE IT IN EVERYTHING I WRITE

Anne starred in the mirror, she was looking at someone who looked nothing like her, yet was.

She’d been given a ‘proper’ hair cut, make up covering up most of her scars, she was dressed in a new leather jacket, and when she looked at herself she didn’t look like she just crawled out of the gutter.

A knock sounded on the door, when she opened it she was greeted with her fiance(that was still weird for her to say/think) Catherine had her mouth open, ready to speak, but when she saw Anne she floundered for words.

“See something you like?”

“Yes.”

_ Alright, should’ve seen that one coming. _

“Well, you’re gonna have to contain that, because we….” Anne walked over and kissed her firmly, then swept her hands across Catherine’s shoulders in a terrifying domestic way, “ have a meeting to get to.”

Catherine smiled at Anne, “Well then, - ” she pecked Anne’s lips, another disgusting show of affection that Anne loved, “ - we better get going.”

Catherine offered her arm out, but Anne boldly decided to grab her hand, because - well - she was going to marry her, so she might as well dive in and just  _ fucking do it _ .

Catherine widened her eyes in shock before stifling a smile. They walked to the main hallway, something Anne never quite got used to seeing. Mr. Aragon was waiting for them, when he caught sight of their hands he scowled.

“Show some decorum.” He growled.

Anne tried to let go, but Catherine held tight to her hand in defiance.

“Come on, let go.” Anne hissed in her ear.

Catherine glanced at her, sighed and let go of Anne’s hand. “Fine.”

“Sorry sir.”

Mr. Aragon hummed in response. As they waited Catherine began to clack her nails impatiently on the arm of her chair. Anne held back a roll of her eyes as it took the pattern of a stupid Taylor Swift song.

_ Clack. _

_ Clack. _

_ Clackity Clack _

_ Cla - _

“Stop that.” Her father snapped at her, but instead of stopping Catherine turned to him with a sickly smile on her face.

_ CLACK _

_ CLACK _

_ CLACKITY CLACK _

_ CLACK _

Catherine tapped her nails obnoxiously, clearly trying to aggravate her father.

And it worked.

He opened his mouth to probably start screaming at her, and then Anne for her barely muffled giggles that were probably what was encouraging Catherine to continue. When suddenly the doors opened.

He jerked his head up, a smile instantly coming across his face. Catherine stopped clacking her nails, and Anne finally silenced her giggles, returning the serious expression from before to her face.

Catherine and her father sat side by side, while Anne stood behind Catherine in a staggered line. The visitors, who were introduced countless times, names were completely lost on Anne. They talked for what felt like years, but in all likelihood was probably only about an hour.

The main visitor, (Alan? Seriously what were their names?) stood up.

“I’m glad to have finally met my future wife’s family.”

Catherine and Anne went silent.

“What?” Catherine said, her eyes glittering dangerously.

“Well, that’s what I’m here for. Me and your father discussed just this morning.”

_ “Did you.” _

Catherine slowly turned to face her father, who was glaring at who Anne decided to call Alan, because she really needed to pick a name for this dude.

“I’m sorry to inform you, but I’m already engaged to someone.”

Alan’s smile dissolved into a confused frown.

“That can’t be true, he promised you to me.”

Anne bit back a retort,  _ she isn’t fucking property you unmemorable jackass, _ but bit her tongue. Her eyes flashing from Alan, to Catherine, then to her father.

“Well clearly, he lied.”

Alan's eyes turned murderous, and treacherous. Anne’s body was instantly on alert. She knew that look, it usually meant a massacre was about to occur.

_ “That’s a shame.” _

“Isn’t it?”

“Why don’t you just cancel your engagement with the other man, and marry me instead. I’m sure I’d be better.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that.”

“And why might that be.”

“I’m a woman of my word, I’m sorry my father can’t keep his, but I won’t break my promise like he instantly did when he said you could have my hand.”

“Well then -” Alan scowled, “ - I’ll do what I have to do.”

Apparently the Aragon’s needed to hire a new guard because this dude, and his entire family were all packing.

He pulled his gun out and pointed it at Catherine, which made no sense whatsoever considering he wanted to marry her. Anne moved far faster than any other, instantly wedging herself between Catherine and Alan (maybe that was his name, at this point if it isn’t Anne’s in trouble because she won’t remember anything else.) Anne raised her gun and shot with no hesitation.

Blood spattered everywhere, Anne felt the sickly liquid drip down her face as she turned to face the others. She snarled at them, and raised her gun.

_ Bang. _

She shuffled, and was unknowingly leading the practically useless guards. She dealt with Alan’s brother, who she named Steve, he lunged forward with surprising agility and speed, taking Anne by surprise.

He punched her, and grabbed her arm, successfully twisting to the point of breaking. Anne let out a gasp of pain, before blindly raising her free hand and shooting.

_ Bang Bang Bang. _

The first two missed almost sadly, but the last one hit her mark. Straight in the head. Once again blood spattered except this time Anne was more heavily affected by it. Her new leather jacket was covered in blood, and her hair was definitely not in good shape anymore.

Now for the last one standing.

His father, although aged he was probably the most dangerous one in the room. 

Dead or Alive.

He raised his gun, and with  _ almost  _ deadly accuracy he shot at Anne, who barely moved in time to avoid getting shot in the heart.

Instead, it pierced a lung, or at least that’s what she thought considering  _ breathing  _ just got a whole lot harder. She lunged blindly at him, when she tried to shoot him, all she got was a couple clicks, because,  _ fuck she forgot about her target practice and the literal #1 rule of that is after, you fucking reload your gun you moron. _

The elder man laughed gleefully and moved to shoot Anne square in the chest, but suddenly had a nice bullet sized hole in his head. When Anne turned she saw Catherine, with blood soaked clothes, ruined hair, an angry look on her face, and still beautiful as ever, holding a gun. Anne opened her mouth to say something, but red liquid flowed out of her mouth.

So instead of words she simply gurgled and fell to the floor. Catherine let out a cry that felt so  _ very  _ quiet to Anne’s ears. As she began to black out from stress, and probably loss of blood, she saw Catherine, as a blur of course because she was blacking out.

And then the world went from blurry images to pitch black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY NOT SORRY


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um, Catherine's point of veiw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> less blood, more threats and anger.

Catherine watched in horror as Anne moved in front of her.

Anne moved with such confidence, and she shot with no hesitation. She watched as she killed her ‘suitor’ with one shot. And then struggled with his brother.

The terrifying crack of her arm caused Catherine to flinch as she watched Anne struggle against him. She raised her gun and fired 3 shots. 

Sadly the first 2 missed, but the last one hit him in the chest. When Anne turned to the father of the two, he raised his gun.

_ Bang. _

Anne moved away just in time, instead of her heart he hit slightly away from it. Catherine couldn’t tell what it hit instead, but clearly it was important. Yet Anne raised her gun, but instead of the deafening ring it normally made all that sounded were clicks.

Horror dawned on Anne’s face, and suddenly Catherine knew she had to do something other than watch. She grabbed a gun that was laying on the floor, it’s owners blood still sticky on it.

The father let out a cruel laugh at Anne’s misfortune and moved to kill her, but unfortunately for him Catherine wasn’t having that.

_ Bang. _

A brief surprised look fell across his face before he fell, dead.

Anne blinked twice, clearly unsure as to why she was alive. Until she turned to Catherine. Anne stared at her for a few moments, dazed. She opened her mouth to speak, but instead of words blood gushed out of her mouth.

Anne fell to the floor completely and Catherine let out a cry. She rushed towards Anne whose eyes were widened in fear. She looked so lost, and then she closed her eyes.

“No!” Catherine screeched as she fell to her knees.

She flipped Anne on her back, and realized that she’d been severely injured.

“Stay with me, angel.” Catherine pleaded.

She turned to her father, deciding she would yell at him later, and screamed, “Get the doctor! Now!”

Guilt flashed across his face and he turned and began calling for the doctor, an urgency in his voice.

“Please…..” Catherine began to cry.

She’d only known her for a day, but she just knew that this was the only one for her. She had to stay alive,  _ she had to. _

Their team of doctors came rushing in, and moved her out of the way. She tearfully watched as they carried Anne away.

_______

Catherine stalked through the hallways, the servants upon seeing her enraged face scurried away quickly. Her eyes cut through anyone who dared to make eye contact with her as she searched for her traitorous father.

One servant was unlucky enough to get caught by her.

“Where is he?” She snarled at the girl.

The girl pointed in the general direction of where her father was hiding away. She moved quickly, to ensure he couldn’t escape her.

She slammed the door open and the sight before her made her boil. Her father was sitting on the floor behind the bed in an attempt to hide from her murderous rage.

“ _ You _ .”

Catherine moved around the bed and picked him up.

She was well known for outbursts that generally got someone killed. Her calm persona dissolved quickly when her anger got the better of her.

“You tried to cheat her out of it.”

Her father opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly quieted by Catherine’s glare.

“I told you, I was to marry her. Not someone else, not who you want, not who’s the most powerful, not who’s the richest,  _ her _ . And you went ahead and promised me to someone else? After we were engaged? This is the last time I’ll tell you, I am not marrying anyone else but her, do you understand me?  _ No one _ .”

She threw down on the floor, he looked up at her with fearful eyes. Knowing all to well what she was truly capable of.

“I didn’t want you to throw your life away on some piece of scum. He would’ve been better for -”   
  


“ _ Nobody _ .”

And then she stormed off to the med bay.

_ God dammit, if she dies I will never forgive him. No matter if he’s my father or not. _

When she entered the room Anne was pale. Not the same pretty pale as before, but a sickly pale. That reminded Catherine of death. She shook off those thoughts as quickly as she could. She walked over to her bed slowly.

She almost burst into tears again, seeing Anne like this. So…….. quiet. Her normally boisterous personality was silenced by the beeps of the heart monitor.

“Oh I’m so sorry angel.” She whispered.

The head doctor walked to her, his face grim.

“She pierced a lung, we aren’t sure if she’ll make it through the night. There are other injuries, but our main concern is the bullet wound. We can’t seem to get it out of her, I’m sorry ma’am but………… there’s a low likelihood of her surviving this.”

_ She’s like this because of me, she wouldn’t be here if she hadn’t protected me. No, she wouldn’t of had to protect me if father hadn’t been such an…………… asshole. _

“Thank you.”

“Of course.”

As the doctor walked away Catherine turned to Anne, a sorrowful look on her face.

_ “I’m sorry.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every once in a while I'll do a chapter from Catherine's point of view, but this will mostly be from Anne's.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> injurrrrryyyyyyy
> 
> anne ignores orders and finds her self in a spot that might not be great for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay, i updated

When Anne woke up she did not expect to be in the middle of an operation.

“What the fuck!”

The doctors above her jerked their heads in surprise.

“Shit! She already burned through the sedatives!”

“I’ve got a high metabolism, now what the fuck is going on?!”

The doctors didn’t answer, instead they put some liquid stuff and then she fell asleep.

_______

The next time she woke up, there wasn’t an extensive amount of her organs showing, but Catherine asleep on the edge of her bed was.

Anne took a moment to admire her fiance, noticing how peaceful she looked.

And then she remembered her standing over her with a gun, and blood spattered on her face.

“That looks super uncomfortable, you can move over you know.”

Catherine jolted awake, and gasped when she saw Anne.

“Angel, you’re okay!”

Anne blinked before asking, “Angel?”

Catherine flushed in embarrassment, “Um, sorry I’ll stop calling you that.”

“That’s alright, I like it. Doesn’t fit me at all, but I still like it.”

Catherine chewed her lip nervously, and Anne reached a hand out and held her face. Catherine stared at Anne in shock before lunging forward and kissing her. Anne kissed back after a moment or two of hesitation. They would’ve kept going for a lot longer if Catherine hadn’t accidentally put too much pressure on her stomach.

“Ow!”

“Oh, sorry! Are you okay?!”

“Yeah, just - remember that I just had a surgery and everything hurts.”

“I’m sorry….”

“Stop apologizing, I encouraged you.”

Catherine still looked unsure, but smiled anyways. She got off the bed and quickly told her that she’d be right back. She moved out of the room silently, leaving Anne to her thoughts momentarily.

The first thing that came to mind was, 

_ What. The. Fuck. _

Mr. Aragon tried to pawn his daughter off, and for some reason, even after knowing her for all of about 2 days Anne felt strangely possessive of her. She was by no means innocent, her enraged face as she shot the father proved that if there was any doubt before. Anne looked around her, she was in a relatively nice room. Not the best of the best, but considering she was still at risk for suddenly puking up organs and blood she wasn’t all too upset about it.

Anne frowned, why was she so attached to Catherine already? It was ridiculous, and she’d almost slept with her not even after 30 minutes.

What was wrong with her?

At this moment, Catherine returned with her father in tow. He looked strangely afraid as he walked  _ behind  _ his daughter.

Behind?

Anne’s learned to read people, and walking behind someone is generally a sign of inferiority. Not even a day ago, Catherine walked behind him, but suddenly he was in complete fear of his daughter.

Or maybe she was over thinking this and he was just reluctant to talk to the woman he almost got killed.

“Do you have something to say,  _ father _ ?”

“I’m sorry.”

_ “For what?”  _ Catherine growled, elbowing his side.

“For almost getting you killed, and trying to screw you out of your deal with my daughter!”

Anne looked at them, noting his fearful stance that was most certainly not directed at Anne.

Alright, so she  _ wasn’t  _ over thinking things and he  _ was  _ afraid of Catherine suddenly.

Anne couldn’t be bothered to find out why, just happy someone was brave enough to put him in his place. Anne hummed in acknowledgment. Catherine raised a brow at her, silently asking if that was as close as they were gonna get to a response.

The answer is yes, that is the closest they were going to get to a response. Anne wasn’t in the mood to have tea with a walking superior complex, or at least what used to be one.

Catherine turned and shooed him away with a glare that should’ve sent shivers of fear down her spine, but instead made her feel warm and affectionate and -

_ Was she poisoned? _

For a moment Anne seriously pondered this, then realized just how paranoid that was. She awkwardly stared at Catherine, waiting for her to do something. Catherine stared right back at her, clearly sizing her up. 

“Are you feeling alright?”

“Best as one can be after piercing a lung, and then waking up mid-surgery.”

“You woke up?!”

“Yep, they freaked out, like a lot. In fact they were more afraid than me.”

“That’s either very sad, or very impressive.”

“Depends on which perspective, sad for them, impressive for me.”

“Hmm.”

Catherine stepped forward, about to kiss Anne again but Anne put her hand up. Catherine stopped short confusion lighting her face.

“I think we should maybe get to know each other better before we go into all that. Okay?”

Something flashed through Catherine’s face momentarily, but before Anne could pick up on what it was it was gone. Catherine flashed her a smile.

“Alright.”

But before Anne could ask her anything, Catherine turned and walked out, seemingly angry.

_ What? _

Anne blinked in confusion for a moment before shrugging. She sighed and rubbed her face. Anne looked to her side and shakily got up. She searched for her gun and quickly reloaded it and resolved to re-teach herself the basic rules of owning a gun, _like reloading after practice_ , so she’ll never get caught in that kind of situation again.

Because that situation sucked ass.

She then found her clothes and dressed. As she stepped into the hallway, she looked around quickly, making sure no one was in sight to see her leave her room. Seeing no one, Anne moved as quickly as one could after getting shot to another hallway.

That’s when she remembered that Catherine showed her the way everywhere, and she didn’t know this fucking maze all to well. Anne heard footsteps sounding behind her and quickly dove into the nearest room she could find.

Anne closed the door behind her, heavily breathing with her eyes closed. Once the footsteps were no longer near, Anne opened her eyes.

“Holy shit.”

She’d found the artillery room. Filled to the brim with very much illegal guns. Then there were teh rocket launchers, the bombs, the machine guns, the shot guns, the pistols, the revolvers, and pretty much anything a terrorist could dream of.

It was all there.

Anne felt a little dizzy, and realized this was not a position she needed to get caught in. But before she could actually turn around, the door shut behind her.

_ “Angel?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT SORRY


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler, we had action in last few ones so here's a break, except I don't do full breaks I just trick you into thinking it's a break then surprise you with more angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two in one day to make up for the long absence. Sorry was busy with my one shot collection, and forcing myself to do the Honeymoon one. Spoiler, still not any farther into a new chapter for that.

_ “Angel?” _

Anne whipped around, then instantly regretted it. Her hand automatically went to her stomach as pain shot through it. Then she jerked it away, in an attempt to pretend like she wasn’t in pain.

“Um, hey I - uh - I wasn’t snooping.”   
  


“I know, I saw you out in the hallways, you just jerked in here in an attempt to avoid getting caught. Doing pretty great by the way, the whole not getting caught thing.”

“Thank you, but - um - why do you have the equivalent of the German Army in here?”

“I’m pretty sure Germany has more, but - I - well there isn’t really a nice way to explain it is there?”

“I wouldn’t know, I just accidentally found it while trying to escape that room.”

“You sure you weren’t escaping me?”

Anne gulped at that, she really didn’t know the answer to the question. Catherine took that as a no, and frowned.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll be glad to know you won’t have another chance to escape again Ms. Boleyn.”

_ Ah shit. _

“I will be staying by your side from now on to prevent you from further harming yourself, yes you have your hand on your stomach again and you’re also poorly hiding the fact that you want to lie down.”

Anne looked down to find that, yes she was in fact clutching her stomach in pain. Anne looked back up at Catherine, the feeling of dread climbing up her spine. Catherine walked over and coaxed Anne into putting all her weight on her.

They exited the room, carefully avoiding the guards that would no doubt be very upset that they were in it - more so Anne than Catherine. Said Catherine was now leading her back to the terrible room that Anne would forever associate with -  _ ow _ .

Catherine picked her up, once they were inside, and set her down on the bed. Anne let out a whimper of pain at the sudden movement and Catherine apologized briefly. It was then, and only then, that Anne realized that Catherine hadn’t answered her question.

Why did they have so many guns?

“So, why do you have so many guns?”

“We’re a gang Anne, we kill people. Guns help.”

“That seems like a lot of guns for just that.”

“There are a lot of us.”

“Still a lot of guns.”

Catherine’s eyes flashed with anger, before stifling into annoyance. Anne shrunk away at the sight, suddenly understanding the fear Mr. Aragon held for his daughter. Catherine, noticing Anne’s fear, seemed suddenly saddened by it. She sighed in this sadness, and slumped in her chair.

“Please don’t be afraid of me, I just have a short fuse.”

“I’m not afraid of you, just you looked really scary in that moment.”

“If you aren’t afraid of me, then why are you trying to run away from me?”

“I don’t know if I was trying to run away from you.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I really don’t know. I don’t know if I was just trying to get out of this room, or if I was running away from you, or even your father.”

Catherine stared at her for a moment, before sitting back up.

“What’s your favorite color?”

“Green, you?”

“Yellow.”

“Where were you born?”

“Spain.”

“I was born in France.”

“Really? No wonder my father hates you.”

“What’s his issue with the French?”

“I have no idea, but he really hates y’all.”

“Y’all?”

“I went to Texas once, and know it’s part of me alright?”

“Where else have you visited?”

___________

They stayed up all night, getting to know each other better.

Anne felt taken with Catherine, the more she got to know her, the more she wanted to know. But the question still lingered in the back of her mind.

Was she trying to escape her?

____________

While Catherine readily believed that she wasn’t intent on stealing the ludicrous amount of guns they had in their walls, her father was not.

He was back to his self centered mood, and also right back to accusing Anne of everything.

“You snuck into our artillery room, of course I’m fucking pissed!”

“To be fair, I didn’t know it was an artillery room, I was just trying to escape this room.”

He walked up to Anne, and smacked her. Pretty hard.

Anne looked up at him in shock, he just hit the woman who saved his daughter's life, and was in a hospital bed that was definitely stolen from an actual hospital.

Did he have no boundaries?

The answer is yes, when Catherine shows up in a rage a few hours later because all she had to do was look at Anne’s bruised cheek to know that he’d hit her.

But that was in a few hours.

“When you’re healed enough, I’m sending you out on a mission.”

“Yes, sir.” Anne said, blinking away tears from the smack.

He smirked down at her, then stalked away pridefully.

___________

An hour or two later Catherine showed up, and sent the guard away. She took one look at Anne’s cheek and flew into a fit of rage.

She called the guard back over, and stormed off to find her father.

Anne let her head rest back on the pillow in exasperation. She did not like being the cause of a civil war in the Aragon family, or at least what remained of the Aragon family.

She heard that Catherine’s mother used to be a field agent, but was brutally murdered and mutilated by a rival gang. Catherine’s father sent Isabella and Joanna away, but couldn’t quite manage to rid himself of his middle child. She looked too much like her mother for him to let her go.

She knew that Catherine sometime’s wished that she had gotten to leave with her sisters, missing them and the freedom that came with them. She hated how smothered she was by her father, and she hated his manipulative ways that consistently blew up in his face.

Moments later she came back, satiated and with a smear of blood on her face.

Anne didn’t want to know what she did.

Anne asked anyways.

“I showed him what it felt like to get smacked.”

_ Oh _ .

Anne stayed silent, unable to voice how fucking crazy that was, but also unable to make herself ask for a high five for her heroic action.

That’s a lie, Anne did raise her hand for a high five, and Catherine readily gave her it with a huff of laughter. She blew her hair out of her face and sat in the chair next to Anne.

“He’s sending me away again.”

Catherine jerked up at this, and once again Anne saw the dangerous anger that flared in her eyes. Without thinking, Anne put her hand on her arm soothingly. Catherine looked at Anne in surprise, making eye contact at an intense level that Anne was strangely comfortable with. Catherine’s shoulders relaxed a little, and she smiled at Anne.

“Why?”

“He thinks I’m going to steal his guns. Yeah, the wounded woman is going to steal hundreds of pounds of guns. Your father is a genius Cath.”

Catherine perked up at the nickname, and laughed at the jab at her father’s intelligence.

“I’ll go with you.” Catherine said, disguising it as an offer rather than an order.

“Alright, he’ll lose his shit when you tell him.”   
  


“Don’t worry, he won’t be hitting you again.”

Anne didn’t know how to respond to that so she didn’t. Instead she ignored the sudden urge to ask, to  _ know  _ what kind of pain Catherine inflicted on him. 

What was happening to her? Before her job of taking people out had been just a job, not enjoyable, but she’d do what she had to do to make money. To survive. Why was she suddenly interested in pain?

She remembered the feeling of pride when she shot the suitor with one bullet. How the bang echoed delightfully in her ears.

When did it become fun?

When had she become a monster like everyone else?

_ When? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love those filler endings, where they're open ended and you know they won't be addressed in the next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Ah that feeling of not being in constant pain.

What a wonderful feeling that is.

It'd been weeks, and now Anne was in the final stages of recovery, next week she would be free to leave. Well, leave the room. Lina was still sticking around to make sure she didn't run away.

Anne had long since come to terms with the fact she was attracted to the woman who she was marrying.

Isn't that a strange thing to say?

At the moment she was pacing the floor of her room impatiently, waiting for her to return. When she did, Anne knew she would be forced to lay down again, because she didn't want her to fuck anything up so close to her ' _release_ '.

Suddenly the door opens and Anne jerks her head up with a grin. Lina is standing there, smiling back at her.

"Hey."

"Hey you, where have you been? You're late."

"Were you waiting for me?"

"Yes."

She laughed before walking over to where Anne was standing. She placed her hands on her hips and pulled her in. Anne snaked her arms around Lina's neck and leaned in at the same time as Lina.

They kissed sweetly for a few moments before Anne felt the familiar change in mood. Lina gripped her hips tighter, and swiped her tongue across the bottom of her lip. Anne _greedily_ opened her mouth and allowed Lina's tongue to explore. She slipped her tongue into her mouth as well, delighting in the noise she made when she did so.

Eventually they pulled away, heavily panting and leaning their heads together.

Lina leaned forward and kissed Anne again, and Anne's hands dug themselves into her hair, undoing whatever was put up. Just as they began to get carried away, with Lina attaching herself to Anne's neck a knock sounded at the door.

"Every _fucking_ time." She hissed, pulling away.

They had yet to go all the way, someone interrupting everytime they tried. She brushed her hair down as much as she could, and turned to Anne. She gave her a smile, and Anne moved forward to kiss her one more time.

Lina hummed against Anne's lips, making Anne smile.

"Okay, let's go angel."

Lina swung open the door with an unamused look in her eyes.

"Your father wishes to see you."

"Hmm, of course he does, I'll be right there."

"Hey, if he tries to pawn you off again, try shooting him."

"I will, thank you."

".......that was a _joke_. Don't shoot him."

"Yeah, a joke."

"Okay, _baby_ it was a joke, and I need you to look at me and repeat to me that it's a joke and you aren't going to shoot him."

She lights up at the endearment before rolling her eyes.

"See you later angel."

_"Nononono, you can't shoot your father!"_

__________________________

Catalina is _skipping_ down the halls.

Ever since Anne had first kissed her (really kissed her) she'd been over the moon. Every time she visited Anne was there, smiling, and then kissing her sweetly. Like she wanted to kiss her forever.

And she _really_ wanted to kiss her forever.

It was infuriating how close they could get to finally going all the way and then being interrupted.

Her mind started to go elsewhere, to Anne kissing her so _dirty_ and pulling her closer. Pinning her against the wall and slowly, _painstakingly_ slow, undressing her, kissing and biting her neck, marking her. Slipping a leg in between her legs and grinning when she started to grind against it needily. ' _Please_ ' she had begged, and Catalina had then unclipped her bra and removed it from Anne. She had moved away, eliciting a whine from Anne and undressed herself as quickly as possible, unable to hold herself back anymore. She pounced on Anne again, preparing to finally push a digit in.

She'd been moving on autopilot, and a servant saved her from the terrible part where her phone rang right before she could actually do so and Anne had promptly threatened to break the damn phone.

Catalina almost let her.

She sighed, clearing her mind of her thoughts of Anne, it making her unfocused, and entered the room.

Her father stood near the window, staring out at the city. Like a _fucking prick_ , he slightly turned to acknowledge her presence and suddenly she didn't regret making him about to have a heart attack.

"So I heard you're sending Anne out."

"I am."

"Well here's the good news father, if you send her out, I'm going with."

He whipped around, and she got the feeling he was about to make a mistake.

"You will do no such thing!"

"How else will I guarantee you won't kill her?"

"You will not go with her, I forbid it!"

"That's laughable, but if I need to force your hand I won't hesitate to do so _daddy dearest_."

He paused at that, then read the underlying threat in her words before backing down.

"You better come back alive."

"That's the plan, now I have a fiance to get back to."

She swiveled and left with a smirk.

_________________________

Anne was swinging her legs on the edge of the chair, wondering what else she could do for the day when Lina walked in again.

Anne slid off the bed and walked to her, meeting her in the middle of the room. She didn't say hello, but kissed her instead. Immediately she kissed back, pulling her closer. When they pulled away she smiled.

"Well _hello_ to you too."

Anne nuzzled her neck, and let out a noise of content when Lina started to scratch her scalp lightly. Suddenly Anne was hit with the consequences of not sleeping for three nights in a row because your fiance snuck in to _'talk'_ to you, but ended up making out with you instead.

Lina cooed at her, lifting her up bridal style and carrying her back to the bed.

"Sleep well my angel."

She was about to leave when Anne flew a hand out and caught her hand.

"Cuddle with me. _Stay_."

Lina melted and climbed into bed with her, wrapping her arms around Anne. Just as Anen was about to fall asleep she sleepily muttered -

_"I love you baby."_

Lina gasped quietly in surprise before tightening her arms around Anne.

_"I love you too angel."_


	8. Chapter 8

It’s official.

Anne is now free to wander again.

What’s super annoying about this, is that she doesn’t want to wander. She wants to stay right where she is, which is at the moment in Lina’s bed, in her arms.

They weren’t brave enough to do it at night because no one else was awake, which meant dead silence, which meant it wouldn’t take that much to wake someone up. During the day, yes someone could interrupt, but there are other noises to listen to.

It just makes more sense for them to do it during the day, until they both lose their sense of embarrassment. Right now Anne is completely wrapped in Lina, and she’d like it to stay that way, but she knows in a few minutes someone is going to knock and tell Anne that it’s time to get ready for her first mission as a technical Aragon.

Lina stirs, and smiles softly down at Anne. She kisses her forehead, and Anne tilts her head up and demands another kiss, but to her lips this time. Lina obliges, happily kissing her firmly. They stay like that, lip locked, until her alarm goes off.

Anne cringes, and then proceeds to whine about getting up, because she’s comfortable.

Lina, crawls back into bed, encouraging her childish behavior and pulls Anne as close as she can. 

“Good morning angel.”

  
“Morning baby.”

_ Kiss _ .

Anne nuzzles herself as far as she can into Lina’s neck, happy for once in her damned life. But naturally a man ruins it.

They’re called by Mr. Aragon and they’re forced to get up and leave their tiny bubble. Anne dresses in her usual leather jacket and chooses her outfit around it, something that Lina clearly doesn’t approve of. They kiss one more time before heading out to where Mr. Aragon is brooding.

“I still don’t approve of this.”

_ “Tough shit.” _

Anne claps her feet together, knowing better than to think he can’t hurt her. Lina twitches an eye at it, understanding the fear of her father and probably making a mental note to do something about that later.

“The target is Jane Seymour, she stole some valuable information on us and we need you to get it back and to bring her in for…... _ questioning _ . -”

“You’re a gang leader just say torture.”

“-  _ as I was saying _ , we need her  _ alive  _ so we can obtain whether or not she sold it to anyone. Clear?”

“Clear.”

“Catherine I still think -”

  
“We’ll see you soon father, bye!”

And then Anne is being pushed out the door, playfully pushing back just to annoy Lina. Once they’re outside Anne pushes forward and breathes in the fresh air. Lina walks in line with her as they make their way to Anne’s ride.

“Now, normally I don’t wear a helmet, but I’m making you wear one so deal with it.”

“Helmet? Why would I - oh.”

And there sits Anne’s child, her motorcycle, and she’s not going to get her fiance killed, or injured on it for multiple reasons.

1 - Mr. Aragon would  _ murder  _ her

2 - Lina might  _ murder  _ her if she survives

3 - She doesn’t want Lina to get  _ hurt _

4 - It might  _ damage  _ the motorcycle

Anne hands her the black helmet and forces her to put it on. Anne gives her an impish grin before setting herself on the motorcycle.

“Hop on, there are handlebars on the back  _ but  _ feel free to hold onto me instead.”

Lina did exactly that. Her arms slithered around her waist as Anne started the vehicle. The roar of the cycle probably woke up anyone who was still in denial about it being morning and Anne revved the engine.

Lina perched her head on Anne’s shoulder, and Anne flipped the stand up and drove off. 

The Aragon’s were rather rich, so they lived in a mansion, the drive to the gate was extravagant with fountains and beautiful cherry trees. Like a movie, the gates opened as they approached and Anne sped up as they left the property.

Anne took a sudden turn, remembering where the police would be and keeping herself away from them because she was definitely speeding, no doubt. Anne easily maneuvered downtown and drove through the alleys to avoid traffic. 

She came to halt about a block away from where their target was supposed to be. Anne flipped the stand out as Lina stepped off the motorcycle. She took the helmet off and grinned at Anne.

_ “That was awesome _ !” She said like a child.

Anne bit her lip and laughed at the excitement in her eyes. She took her gun out and checked that it was reloaded, because lord knows she doesn’t want a repeat of last time.

“You aren’t getting a gun, take my knife instead.”

“You’ve seen me use a gun, I know how to use it.”

“I know, but you also seem like a _ trigger happy _ kind of person.”

She went silent, which was mildly (majorly) alarming. She held her hand out for the knife and Anne took it out of its sheath.

“Don’t cut yourself.”

“I’m not incapable.”

“I know, but if you do then I can lord it over you because I told you so.”

“Why do I love you?”

“My roguishly good looks?”

Lina rolled her eyes with a smile before slipping it into her back pocket, a rather dangerous thing to do, but whatever.

They walked over to where the fire escape was and Anne jumped on the dumpster and jimmied the lock on the ladder loose.

“Come on.”

“What?”

“Look princess, you wanted to do this so you’re gonna do it my way.  _ Come on _ .”

She reluctantly stepped onto the dumpster and began to climb the ladder. Once they reached the top Anne peered over the edge of the roof to the building across, where  _ ‘Jane’  _ was supposed to be.

They stayed up there for an hour, Anne studying the guards and Lina counting how many red cars drove past.

“Okay, they switch every thirty minutes, I need you to distract one of them so I can grab a uniform.”

“How would I do that?”

“You’re a woman, use it.”

“You want me to seduce one of the guards and separate him from the rest and then……”

“And then I’ll show up, kill him, and take his uniform. Then I’ll trick another guard and get one for you, unless you want to stay out here and let me do this?”

“No, I’m going with you.”

Anne nodded and shooed her fiancé towards the guards. She watched as immediately one of them took the bait and followed her back to where Anne was waiting.

Turns out even when she knows it’s fake, Anne is a jealous person. She immediately puts the gun to the back of his head and tilts her head. Lina sighs and walks to Anne and kisses her cheek a knowing glint in her eyes that Anne firmly ignores.

“Sorry, she’s already spoken for. But on the bright side, you’ll never have to be turned down again.”

Anne pulled the trigger and grinned at the tiny sound it made. She’s been upgraded to a silencer, making her job a whole lot easier.

Blood spattered on her clothes causing Lina to frown. Not like a  _ ‘oh my god that’s terrible’  _ frown, but more of an  _ ‘that is such an inconvenience’ _ frown.

“At this rate we’re going to have to just buy you new clothes.”

“As long as I have my jacket we’re good.”

“Hmm, now soldier, put this uniform on and make me question my life decisions.”

“Yes my queen.”

That was a new one, but Anne liked the way Lina’s face shifted in surprise at the term, so she decided to address her as that more often.

And in front of Mr. Aragon just for shits and giggles.

Anne quickly put the uniform on and walked back. It was beyond easy to convince another guard to follow her back because there was an ‘easy’ girl across the street.

He died just as quickly because Anne didn’t like them thinking her fiancé was easy.

Just as they slipped inside for the shift though something odd happened, they were the only people inside.

“Angel, something’s wrong.”

_ “Yes.” _

Shit.

_ “It is.” _

Anne whipped around, immediately placing herself in front of Lina. Because there stood that blonde woman from the photos, and she wasn’t pleased at all.


	9. Chapter 9

Anne at least has her gun completely loaded.

That’s all the good news she has unfortunately.

Lina is behind her, and Anne has no intention of letting her get hurt. Anne’s hand moves towards her gun, but Jane is already prepared for that.

  
“ _ Ah ah ah _ , not so fast.”

Anne doesn’t know what she’s going to do, this has already gone so  _ sideways  _ in the last five seconds, at the rate they’re going they’re going to crash into the ground hard. Jane is staring at Anne expectantly, and Anne slowly grabs her gun.

She raises it in the air slowly, and is about to bend down when Lina grabs the gun and shoots Jane in the leg. She crumples with a cry of pain.

“Nice shot!”

“I was aiming for her  _ shoulder _ .” Lina said dubiously.

Anne winced before taking the gun back. Jane had only just gotten up when Anne charged her. Both of their guns were knocked out of their hands as they tumbled to the ground. Jane swung blindly, sensing her nearing capture and squared Anne in the face. 

Anne fell to the side, muttering a swear she got back up. Jane had gotten up, completely giving up on fighting and sprinted away.

“ _ Motherfucker _ ! Dammit, get back here!” Anne shouted.

She scrambled up and darted after her, swearing the entire way. Lina slightly behind her. Jane burst out of the back door and ran down the alley. Anne groaned and sped up as much as she could. Lina turned a corner, leaving Anne mystified and beyond annoyed.

Jane was running at an impeccable speed that never let up, Anne was getting tired and she was beginning to realize she was going to lose her when Lina appeared right in front of Jane. 

Jane didn’t have enough time to swerve or stop and Lina raised a fist. Jane slammed into it, letting out a surprised and pained cry. She fell backwards, holding her face. Anne slowed when she got close enough panting.

“Good hook you got there Lina, thanks.”

She tilted her head and smiled.

“Thanks. Now what do we do?”

“Well, this is where it gets uncomfortable.”

Anne ran back and grabbed her bag from the building and ran back. She tied Jane up, wincing a sorry before gagging her. Lina shifted as she watched Anne expertly maneuver her. 

“Come on. We’ve gotta put her on the back.”

“What?!”

_______________   
  


Anne winced as she drove, the bruises from her fist fight starting to hurt now that the adrenaline had worn off. She slowed at the gates, gesturing to Lina, knowing it would be quicker than explaining her situation of marrying her through some complicated hoops.

The gates opened and Anne sped through, once again admiring the almost movie like scenery of the estate. Lina clung to Anne, her nose nuzzled in her neck, and also because the hostage behind her was squirming and making her very uncomfortable.

Anne stopped near the front, knowing it would piss Mr. Aragon off. And got off the bike. Once Lina was off she picked Jane up and carried her inside.

Lina opened the the front doors and Anne shouted -

“ _We’re_ _hoooommmeeeee_!”

Mr. Aragon, almost like he was summoned, appeared. As soon as Anne dumped Jane onto the floor he sighed in annoyance. He summoned a few servants and ordered them to take her to the cells in the basement.

“Have fun  _ sweet cheeks _ .” Anne joked.

Jane through her gag scowled at Anne, before somehow wriggling it out of her mouth.

“Only if you join me  _ honey _ .” She sneered back, causing Anne to laugh.

Lina growled at Jane quietly, and Anne nudged her lightly. The servants put the gag back on her before dragging her away. Anne bit back a smile at Lina’s scowl. It almost seemed like Jane was mocking her with her eyes, and Anne decided to steer her in the opposite direction of Jane.

“Come on I need ice, she really got me good.”   
  


Immediately Lina’s scowl fell, only to be replaced with a worried frown. She cupped Anne’s face and examined it gently. Her thumb unconsciously rubbed across Anne’s cheek, and Anne leaned in to her touch.

“You’re bruising near your eye, here I’ll get you some ice.”

Lina leaves briefly before returning with an ice pack. She gently presses it against Anne’s eye, and Anne smiled at her. Anne placed a hand on top of Lina’s and took the ice pack off. She leaned in and kissed her gently. Lina smiled into the kiss, moving her hands to Anne’s hips.

“You don’t need to be jealous of Jane, or anyone else.” Anne whispered against her lips quietly.

Lina leaned in and kissed her again in lieu if responding. They sit there lip locked for as long as they can until oxygen demands to be the third wheel. They pant heavily against each other, and Anne is struck with how fond of Lina she’s become over the last month.

“How’s the planning going?”

Surprise sparks in Lina’s eye before glee sets in. Anne hadn’t even implied anything related to the wedding, and Lina had assumed she never would. Lina then went on a long winded rant about the floral arrangement, the band, the guests, the bridesmaids, and Anne smiled at her fiance as she talked animatedly.

Anne looked at the time and gasped.

Lina stopped a worried expression written on her face.

“What?”

“I’m so sorry baby, but I have to go. I’ll see you later I promise, love you!”

Anne hears Lina shout an ‘ _ I love you too _ ’ as she speed walks down the halls, searching for a man who she’s come to deeply hate love the last month.

“Mr. Aragon? Sir?”

“Miss Boleyn? What are you doing here?”

“I need to talk to you.”

He stood from his chair with a frown before gesturing for her to continue.

“I know you think I’m  _ unworthy _ , and I know you’re definitely  _ right _ . I know there’s nothing I can do to change your mind about me, but I never got the chance to talk to you about the stunt you pulled a few weeks ago.”

He blinked, surprised she was standing up to him.

“I get that you hate me and all, but you tried to sell the daughter you claim to love off because she defied you. That is  _ batshit crazy _ , I know you hate me, but you should be happy for your daughter, because she’s happy. Or well, I think she’s happy, I don’t know, I don’t speak for her. But if you ever try to do that to her again, mafia leader or not I will fucking  _ put a bullet in your head _ . Are we clear?”

He tilted his head, seemingly impressed before nodding. Anne nodded before clapping her feet.

“Now, If you’ll excuse me, I have a fiance to get back to sir.”

________________

Anne was happily cuddled into Lina’s side, glad to be where she was when she moved her head up. Lina tucked a strand of hair behind Anne’s ear gently, a soft smile on her face.

“I think I’m ready to move into here.”

Lina’s eyes lit up, delight dancing across her face. She leaned forward and kissed Anne, relaying how happy she was.

“Okay, we’ll move you tomorrow.”

Anne hummed in acknowledgment before letting her eyes drop closed. Lina’s arm wound around her waist, and Anne once again was hit with the fact that she’d never let anyone this close.

No one had ever been permitted to see Anne Boleyn weak, no one was allowed to hold her close, no one was allowed to know her secrets, her skeletons.

No one but Lina.

Anne found herself snuggling closer,  _ aching  _ for affection. Lina pressed a kiss to her head and tightened her hold on Anne. Lina fed her affection  _ constantly _ , Anne wanted Anne got. And Anne gave Lina it all back.

She was almost asleep when something startled her.

A loud high pitched scream sounded through the hallways, so full of pain, and Anne sat upright alarm bells ringing in her head. Lina grumpily pulled her back down, having lived with those screams her whole life.

Something was familiar about the scream though, and when it sounded again Anne sighed.

“Jane.”

“What about her?” Lina said suspiciously, immediate jealousy worming it’s way in.

“That’s who’s screaming.”

Lina went silent, and Anne had a suspicion that it was because she had something not very nice to say. She kissed Anne’s temple again before pulling her down.

“You’ll get used to them.”

“I hope not.”

  
“Why’s that?”

“Because a ruthless killer doesn’t do their job very well, and by the end they don’t feel anything. I’d rather keep my emotions, even the bad ones.”

Lina blinks before giving Anne an impressed look.

“I suppose that’s true.”

Anne chewed on the side of her cheek before smiling at Lina.

“Don’t think I missed that jealous look on your face.”

  
Lina huffed before pulling Anne closer, mumbling a  _ ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about’ _ in her ear. Anne shuddered when she heard Jane’s tortured screams again, and decided to focus on Lina’s steady heartbeat.

_ Thump. _

_ Thump. _

_ Thump. _

And like magic she fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Anne wasn't entirely sure how she fell asleep, and stayed asleep.

Lina still had her arms wrapped around her protectively, and was clearly not going to let go anytime soon. Anne was just fine with this, in fact she wouldn't mind if Lina never let her go. Anne snuggled closer, her eyes already fluttering shut in the warm embrace of her fiance.

Naturally Jane had to let her know how much pain she was in.

Anne jerked up, and Lina woke as well. For a moment panic lit her eyes and she was in attack mode. Anne felt bad for making her so panicked and leaned over to her. She cupped her face gently and soothed her until her breathing evened.

"What's wrong angel?"

"Screaming again."

Lina's face twisted with worry before she pulled her close again. She kissed Anne gently, over and over again until a smile broke out over her face. Jane screamed again and Anne flinched.

She never had to deal with the aftermath of catching someone, and it made her sick to think about all the people she'd brought back that no doubt had the same fate as the snarky blonde that made Lina so jealous in the span of five seconds.

Lina whispered soft nothings in her ears to soothe her, keeping her as close as possible. Anne didn't even realize she was clutching Lina's shirt tightly until Lina moved even closer in response to the unconscious gesture.

"Sorry." Anne whispered.

"Don't be."

Lina gently brushed a hand over Anne's face, smiling at the light pink that dusted her cheeks at the action. Lina tightened her arms around Anne, and Anne was glad she decided to move into her room.

And everytime Jane's scream's echoed through the hall, Anne would flinch, and everytime Anne flinched, Lina would soothe her without hesitation.

_______________

Anne was seriously questioning her decision when she moved down to the basement. Curiosity was getting the better of her, and she wanted to know what was happening to Jane.

Lina would no doubt throw a jealous fit if she knew Anne was visiting the blonde. Her jealousy was ridiculous, Anne was marrying her, and had shown that there was a genuine affection. When she reached the basement her immediate thought was, _get the fuck out of here_.

She walked forward.

She heard Jane's scream again and quickly moved to that door.

While horrifying it was a work of genius. There was no one in Jane's room, she was tied to a machine that sent jolts of electricity through her body periodically. There were terrible slashes across her body, from a whip, or a large knife. Blood was everywhere in the room, some new, some old. Anne stumbled back in horror as she took it in. She slammed into the wall behind her causing Jane to look up.

She looked up at Anne and raised a brow.

"I didn't think you'd actually join me honey."

Anne couldn't stop the bark of laughter that fell from her lips before frowning again.

"Ah, finally seeing what happens to your targets?"

"Something like that."

"That fiance of yours, she's something else though."

Anne tilted her head, a shadow forming over her.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't think I made her that jealous, but _christ_ she can handle a knife."

Anne felt sick, and for some reason betrayed. She knew who Lina was, but this? This was not what she thought. Anne opened her mouth before turning and throwing up.

She wasn't made for this.

What was she doing here?

She needed to leave.

Anne looked back, and muttered _'I'm so sorry'_ before running down the hall. She ran right back to where she originally met Lina, near some crates that undoubtedly held guns.

_Nononononono._

It took Anne a few moments to realize she was having a panic attack, and she crumpled to the ground wheezing, fear crawling up her throat.

Lina happened to be walking by, a frown on her face.

"Angel! Where are you?"

_Don't look right, don't look right, don't look right._

She looked right and gasped. She ran over to her and reached out.

" _No_!" Anne wheezed tears forming in her eyes.

Lina being so close was both making it worse, yet also better.

She loved her, but clearly she was not the person she seemed. She wasn't innocent by any means, but Anne never thought she _could_ \- that she _would_ \- she felt _lied_ to.

Lina jerked her hand back but didn't leave. Anne was sobbing, and her breath still hadn't returned. She wasn't just having a panic attack, she was having a meltdown.

"Angel, look at me."

_I don't want to look at you._

Anne looked anyways.

"Match my breathing as best you can, okay?"

Anne nodded, and before she knew it she was breathing evenly again. Lina didn't scoop her up, still unsure if she wanted her close.

It was so wrong, so undeniably wrong, but Anne lunged forwards into her arms. For fucks sake, she _caused_ the damn attack, but all Anne wanted was Lina.

"I shouldn't have gone down there." Anne whispered, deciding against lying.

Lina stilled, and Anne could feel the rising panic.

"Where?"

"Don't play dumb."

"Why would you go down there angel?"

"I wanted to know what they were doing to her."

Venom filled Lina's eyes.

" _Her_? What is your obsession with _her_?" She spat.

Anne could see the jealousy in her eyes, anger was there as well, but behind all of that was insecurity. So much fear, did she think Anne was going to leave her?

"She's the first person I've caught, that I've had to hear the consequences for. I've never seen the aftermath, I've never seen the punishment, and when I went down there it was too much - and when did you go at her with a knife?"

Lina floundered, before sighing.

"This morning when I left for breakfast."

Anne bit her lip, slowly reeling herself away from her, and hurt flashed in her eyes.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I knew you wouldn't like it."

Anne sighed, relaxing against the wall, completely exhausted.

"I threw up in there, I don't know if you need to clean that up or what, but I did. A lot."

Lina sighed before picking Anne up and carrying her to their room.

This morning Anne had been happy to share a room, but now she wasn't.

Lina set her down on the bed gently, and Anne slowly got under the covers. Lina looked like she wanted to say something but didn't.

"There's a meeting I have in five minutes, but it's not that important, I can cancel if you want."

Anne turned over, not wanting to look at her, not wanted to cave and sleep in the same bed as - not at this moment anyways.

"Go, you can't keep canceling."

The hurt silence that followed was deafening, Anne wanted to roll over and pull unde with her, to fall asleep in her arms that her mind had deemed safe. But she didn't. There was a sigh before footsteps sounded away.

Anne immediately started crying again.

It was beyond painful to be in the bed without Lina, and Anne already regretted her decision. She lazily reached out for her phone and set a timer for thirty minutes. The meetings normally lasted forty five to an hour, but Anne wanted to make sure that she caught her.

_____________

Thirty minutes went by far too fast. Anne hit her phone causing it to go careening across the room.

"Fuck." Anne groaned, mentally hitting sleepy Anne for setting that timer.

She got up sluggishly before stumbling out of her room. She walked to where the conference room was and leaned against the wall, waiting. About five minutes later the doors opened and a lot more people than Anne thought were going to be there flooded out.

Lina was last.

She looked tired, and sad, and Anne hated that. Anne moved up with a grunt before making her way towards her. She was staring at her phone blinking, and probably not even registering what she was reading.

"Hey." Anne said, her voice gravelly from sleep and crying.

Lina jerked her head up in surprise (and dropped her phone) before furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"You should be asleep."

  
"I wanted to wait for you."

Lina's shoulders dropped in relief before walking forward. Anne burrowed herself in her arms, relaxing completely in them. She clutched her shirt desperately, already feeling better. Lina tightened her arms around Anne.

"Promise you'll tell me these things?"

"I promise."

"Promise you won't let me push you away?"

"I promise."

Anne took a shuddering breath.

"Promise you won't leave?"

Lina gasped before pulling away and kissing her. When they pulled away Anne was pressed against her clinging desperately to Lina's shirt, silently begging her to stay close.

Lina once again scooped her up in her arms before taking her back to their room. She set her down and Anne reached out for her. Lina crawled under the sheets and Anne immediately latched onto her snuggling closer.

"Never let me go?"

"Never."


	11. Chapter 11

When Catherine of Aragon says she's going to do something, she fucking _does it_.

When Catherine of Aragon commits, she fucking _commits_.

Catherine of Aragon is _loyal_ to the end.

Catherine of Aragon does not _'quit'_

But most importantly, Catherine of Aragon doesn't _share_.

So when she hears that while Anne was scouting some girl (she's referring to her as a whore) hits on her, and that Anne was flustered.

She kind of loses her mind.

She's liked people before, minor crushes really, but when someone else shows an interest in them she's more disappointed than angry.

But every time there's even an inkling of interest in Anne, Catherine wants to tear that person apart. She wants to make sure they know what's what, and that Anne is taken, and uninterested. She overreacts, and she knows it.

Watching Jane flirt with Anne (not even seriously) caused her to fuck her up with a knife. And when she realized Anne had gone to visit Jane, her vision went blind with _rage_ and _jealousy_. She didn't want to share Anne.

She wanted her all to herself.

Most of the time Anne was practically glued to her side, and when she begged her to never leave her Catherine vowed to make sure whoever hurt her in the past would pay. She'd been crying for hours and refused to let her go, begging for her to stay and hold her.

Catherine had seen her less aggressive, but she'd never seen her so vulnerable, so broken and sad. Anne had latched onto her and thanked her.

She thanked Catherine for not leaving at the first sign of trouble.

Catherine had held her close all night, singing spanish lullabies in her ears to cover any other noises that could be heard in the halls. And when she finally fell asleep Catherine tucked her close and didn't let go until Anne asked her too, and even then that wasn't until they absolutely had too.

Catherine is storming down the hall, she knows she can't find the girl off of the description the guy gave her ( _hot_ , that was all he said) so she decided to ask Anne to see if she could give her something better and to see if she'd lie.

"What happened while you were scouting today?" Catherine asked evenly, as if she wasn't boiling on the inside.

"Pretty much nothing, except this one girl came up to me and tried to get me to sleep with her out of the blue, that was weird. But other than that nothing."

Catherine felt warm, because Anne had told her. Well, part of it.

"Oh, what did she look like?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Catherine shifted nervously, she couldn't tell her the real reason could she? Not until it was done. Anne bit back a smile before placing her phone down.

"Lina, are you jealous?"

"No." Catherine mumbled.

Anne got up and sat next to Catherine. She cupped her face and tilted it in her direction.

"Lina, I'm your fiance, I'm not going to go off with some other girl."

Catherine kept the scowl on her face and Anne rolled her eyes. She crawled into Catherine's lap, and her hands immediately moved to keep her there. Anne kissed Catherine softly, when she pulled away Catherine whined and chased the kiss.

Anne grinned into her mouth and bit Catherine's lip. Catherine panted against Anne, suddenly hot. Catherine gripped Anne's hips and kissed her passionately. Before she knew it Anne was straddling her and Catherine was nipping at her neck.

Was this it?

Would they _finally_ make it?

Anne whined against her, squirming needily.

Catherine couldn't help but note the turnaround from yesterday this was. But when she made eye contact with Anne and saw how she was looking at her, she couldn't not keep going. Not when she looked so hungry.

When Catherine felt Anne slightly start to grind downwards she knew there was no turning back. Catherine picked her up and her legs wrapped around her waist. Catherine pinned her against the wall and practically tore her shirt off her body.

Unlike last time she didn't even tease, not wanting to get interupted for the fiftieth time. She unclipped her bra and threw it aside before tugging at her pants. Her brain was fuzzy and couldn't focus on anything but Anne.

She couldn't remember why she was so upset a moment ago.

Then she did.

And Catherine got rougher, more possessive, and Anne seemed to be just fine with this. More than fine with it.

Once again though fate fucked it all up.

A servant, some idiot servant that didn't knock, opened the door. Anne let out a yelp of surprise and Catherine stumbled back as Anne dove for her shirt. She turned to the girl, her temper flaring.

"What?" She snapped, frustrated beyond belief.

"I - I was c - c - called to change the sheets."

Catherine's eye twitched and she heard Anne let out an annoyed groan. Catherine clenched her jaw before jerkily motioning for her to leave. Catherine slowly let out her breath, trying to tame her anger.

Anne popped back up once again dressed and Catherine had half the mind to just keep going anyways, because Anne had to be as heated as she was. Anne noticed her stare and smiled, shifting slightly that told Catherine everything.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. A very _cold_ shower."

"Or you could stay." Catherine said hopefully.

"No, I'll take a shower." Anne said, biting her lip.

Catherine sighed as Anne left, pressing a short kiss to her cheek.

She was going to have to add that servant to the list.

________________

It took for - fucking - ever to get a real description of the girl (who as it turns out was a prostitute, making her life easier).

Catherine called the company, asking for her (she was called ' _The Temptress_ ' well she clearly wasn't very tempting because Anne was still with her so yeah).

They gave her a meeting spot and Catherine grinned to herself. This was going to be easy.

________________

She waited, a silencer hidden in the back of her jeans. When the girl showed up Catherine blinked in surprise.

She couldn't be older than sixteen. Her hair was up in a ponytail and a fake smile plastered on her face.

_"What the fuck?"_

The girl widened her eyes in surprise at this slightly cowering.

Suddenly Catherine wasn't angry at her, because who the fuck does this to a child. She feels dizzy and before she knows it the girl is on her.

" _Stop_."

The girl stops, a tired expression on her face.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Who's making you do this?" Catherine aside, anger clouding her mind because she was so going to murder them.

She blinked slowly before getting up.

"I - I think I should leave."

"No, tell me who's doing this to you. You barely sixteen!"

She cowered in the corner before looking up at Catherine. Tears were in her eyes, and clearly she didn't understand why this stranger was helping her.

"One quick question, did you happen to 'hit' on a girl the other day, green eyes, black hair?"

"Annie?"

"You know her?"

"Yeah!"

"How?"

_"She's my sister."_


	12. Chapter 12

_"She's my sister."_

Catherine goes woozy for a second, before bringing herself back to the present.

"Do you want to see her?"

"You know her?"

"I have a feeling you don't know."

"Know what?"

Catherine sighed before looking back at the girl. She wasn't in the corner crying (which was a step up) but instead slowly making her way towards Catherine.

"I'm her _fiance_."

"What? Why were you here then?"

"I was going to ruin the person I thought was trying to sleep with my girl. Didn't realize it was her sister though. I'm going to assume you didn't hit on her then?"

"That's a positive."

Catherine nodded, hurt in the back of her mind that Anne didn't tell her.

"You didn't know she had a sister did you?"

"No."

"Do you know about our older sister? She's a little mean."

"No, who?"

"Jane -"

Catherine tuned her out immediately. Jane Seymour was Anne's older sister. No wonder they seemed so in touch, they were family! _Oh my god Catherine cut up Anne's older sister, fuck._

Catherine shook her head.

"Jane Seymour?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"Anne just brought her in for _'questioning'_ herself."

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Jane did that to her last year, they're fucking assholes to each other. Don't be surprised to hear Jane's gone in a few days."

Catherine nodded slowly.

"What's your name?"

"Katherine, but call me Kat please. I hate my name."

"Huh, my name's Catherine, but you can call me Catalina."

"Cool, um well I have to get back to work -"

"I can't just let you go back to whoever is forcing you to do this. Who is it?"

"I can't tell on them, snitches are found in ditches here, literally."

"You could come with me, and live with us."

"Where do you live?"

Catherine sighed.

"I'm Catalina de Aragon, heir to the Aragon empire."

Kat opened her mouth and closed it like a fish, not knowing what to say.

"Anne really does have a talent with the ladies doesn't she, when you said ruin did you mean -"

"I was gonna shoot you, but now I'm gonna shoot your boss. Name please?"

Kat sighed, relenting.

"Henry Mannox, Francis Dereham, and Thomas Culpepper, there's a fourth one, but nobody knows his name."

Catherine nodded quietly, grabbing a pen and writing the names down on a notepad in the room. She tore the page off and folded it up.

"Come on, let's go."

Kat hesitated before following Catherine, having nothing left to lose. Catherine led her to the car she had (it was a _miracle_ it hadn't been stripped in the last twelve minutes) and opened the door for her.

Kat stepped in, closing the door behind her. Catherine got in the car and drove off. As she approached the estate she glanced over to Kat who was staring out the window in wonder. She bit back a smile at her amazement and continued to the gate.

She rolled the window down and they immediately let her through, not without a questioning glance at the teenager beside her. Catherine drove to the garage and parked the car. She led Kat into the mansion making sure no one tried anything.

She walked to her shared room with Anne.

"Wait out here, if anyone tries anything scream, one of us will kill them."

Kat nodded, only mildly concerned over the idle threat that came from Catherine.

Catherine slipped into the room where Anne was waiting, bored out of her mind.

"Are you sure nothing of importance happened on that scouting mission?"

Anne looked up, confusion dancing in her eyes before she nodded an affirmative.

"That's _weird_ , I would've thought running into your _sister_ would be important."

Anne froze.

"What?" She said slowly.

Catherine opened the door and Kat was standing outside of it. She squealed and ran over to Anne who immediately hugged her. Anne stared at Catherine, her mouth open, trying to say something, _anything_.

Catherine shook her head, another time, she mouthed. Anne relaxed, but only slightly. That's when Kat started going off a mile a minute.

"You're engaged, to the heir!? You didn't tell her about me and Jane?! -"

Another flash of horror crossed her face.

"- She saved me you know! She said if I wanted to I could come live here so I wouldn't have to do what they said anymore!"

Anne hugged her again, relief in her eyes as she heard the news.

"I'm glad KitKat."

"Also, did you really turn her in?"

"It's my job!"

"She's your sister!"

"She's a _bitch_ is what she is."

"Eh, she'll escape in no time."

"I - I don't think so KitKat, I think - I think she's out of tricks."

"What?"

"She's in some sort of device, I don't think she's going to escape this one."

Kat stared at Anne in shock before turning to Catherine, who looked away in shame. _She_ was the one who told them to put her in the best room, _she_ was the one who personally tortured her. Anne's sister was going to die, and it was her fault.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do." Catherine whispered.

Kat bit her lip before nodding.

"You've already helped me enough, it's alright."

Catherine felt a pang of sorrow shoot through her, she really was sorry she couldn't help. This girl was so young, and Anne's family (which she will be talking to her about in a few moments) and so was Jane.

Fuck, she was going to have to do something stupid wasn't she?


	13. Chapter 13

Anne knew with certainty that she was in _deep shit_.

As one is when their fiance finds out you have _two sisters_ , and one of them is currently being _tortured_ in the basement below them.

Anne sees something in Lina's eyes as she looks at Kat, pity? Sorrow? Affection? What was it? Anne sighed as Kat left, Lina showing her to her room just down the hall. When she came back she glared at Anne.

" _Explain_."

So Anne launched off on a backstory about her sisters. How her father _murdered_ the oldest of them, Mary, and her baby brother George _left_. And her mother, and her _nightlife_. Her mother had been a _prostitute_ , she was an accident, and her father (and sometimes Jane) never let her forget it.

When Kat was born her mother disappeared while Jane's had died during birth. Their household was abusive to say the least, Jane being beaten down for not doing enough, not getting good enough grades, for _'killing'_ her mother. Anne being physically beaten up constantly, there was no escaping the smashed bottles, the punches, the kicks, the slaps. And they also made her feel so stupid, how was it her fault she was dyslexic? And Kat, poor Kat had been raped repeatedly by their father, and that was the last straw for Jane and Anne.

George had never been hit in his life, he was the golden child, and father absolutely adored him, so when they did this he was angry and blamed them for all his hardships in life.

Jane and Anne had heard Kat's whimpers and left their rooms to check on her, willing to risk the punishment for leaving past curfew. When they opened the door they saw her under their father crying. Anne had gotten so angry she picked up a lamp and smashed it over his head. He'd fallen to the ground with a thud, groaning and Jane ran back with a knife.

She stabbed once, then twice, then suddenly Anne was pulling her away because she had stabbed him over _forty times_. Kat was whimpering on the bed, and Anne sent Jane to shower while she comforted her. Anne picked Kat up, telling her to close her eyes, and carried her into the living room. Jane emerged a few minutes later in new clothes.

They soothed Kat back to sleep before making a plan. They needed to get out before they were caught. The only people willing to take Kat in were the Mannox's, and even though Anne was loath to give her sister to them, the husband giving her weird vibes there was no other choice.

Jane and Anne couldn't take care of Kat on their own, and they couldn't let her get caught with them if they ever were. This was the only way.

At first they stayed together, Jane and Anne against the world, but they butted heads constantly and once they were both old enough to survive on their own, they did. They occasionally ran into each other, and they were friendly, but one day they had the same target and when Anne left with him, and Jane didn't, things changed.

Jane and Anne became hostile with each other, threatening, hurting, and even taking each other in to be tortured out of anger towards each other, but it could be noted that somehow, miraculously they never stayed long enough to die in a cell.

Even though they were the ones to bring the other in, they were also the ones to free them. They were still sisters after all, and if Kat ever found out they'd killed the other she would never forgive them.

When they found out what the Mannox head was making her do they were furious, they gave her to them to help her escape the rape, not to increase it. Anne and Jane both vowed that one day he would die, and they would help Kat escape again.

It always came down to Kat, she was the one that brought them together, that made them braver than necessary. That's why Anne was working for Mr. Aragon originally, to get enough money so that she could pay the Mannox's off, but then she found out there were other people involved, and more had been _'recruited'_.

Anne didn't have enough money so she took a loan out, and tried to pay them off with that, but they refused, and took the money anyway. Anne couldn't possibly get that money back in time for the payment so Mr. Aragon was going to cut a finger off or something.

Lina swooped in and saved her, and also made Anne fall in love with her. Jane didn't think that was possible, for Anne to love or give anything to anyone but herself. Self sufficiency had always been what Anne strived for.

Anne didn't know how she was going to get Jane out, but she was. Things were more complicated this time, there was more to lose, and no going back. When she ran into Kat on the street she was surprised, she played along with the ruse and pretended to be talking to a stranger. They moved off to the side to talk quietly and only for a few moments. Anne was happy to see her sister, but not to know she was still under Mannox's thumb.

Anne hadn't told anyone about her sisters in all her life, nobody knew, nobody ever would know. Except for Lina. Kat clearly hadn't been hiding the fact that she, Anne, and Jane were sisters. Anne didn't know how to tell Lina once things became real, and serious, not without making her angry. She didn't want to make Lina angry, but not telling her had the same effect.

She should've told her, she knows that now, but she can't exactly turn back time and try again.

Lina stared at her, shock evident on her face at the story Anne just told before shaking her head to clear it.

_"Oh my god."_

"Yeah."

"I - I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, I've lived with it my whole life. But I really don't know what I'm going to do about Jane."

"We'll figure something out, we always do."

"Hmm, that's true."

Anne nodded, it felt like a weight had lifted off her shoulders now that she had told somebody her story, a summary of it really, but still something. Lina knew, and Lina hadn't run away immediately from her, even though she had so much baggage. It was nice for someone to not leave the moment they realized she was damaged.

Sometimes Anne felt like making a shirt that said ' _Damaged Goods Handle With Care_ ' but that would be weird. Like really weird. Anne looked at Lina in wonder, how in the world was she paired up with this woman.

She was _kind_ , yet also _ruthless_. She was _smart_ , and _pretty_. She was an _angel_ , and a _devil_ at the same time. She was _everything_ , and _nothing_. She was the most _confusing_ woman, yet also the only one that made _sense_.

Anne was in _love_ with her, yet also _afraid_ of her.

She was _unhealthy_ , yet the only thing that could _heal_ Anne.

There was no _rhyme or reason_ behind her affection, or behind the object of her affection.

"Thank you for understanding."

"Yeah, hey we gonna break her out now, or later?"

Anne pretended to think for a moment with a grin.

"Later."

"Hmm, alright."

Anne laughed lightly, beginning to feel like herself again. She remembered there was a time where she would do _anything_ to survive, kill _whoever_ , _whenever_ to get where she needed to be. To live another day. But now that she is with Lina she could feel herself relaxing, _trusting_ her, in a way giving her life to her, trusting her with it.

Anne hopes she won't crush it, but if she does Anne doesn't regret a thing.

Lina makes her feel safe, and secure, even when she isn't. And now she was taking in another stray, another damaged, broken soul, and was a few days away from freeing another from the grasp of death.

_For Anne._

Anne never had someone who loved her enough to do something like this. Only fakers had been in her life, other people who knew they would survive better with someone else bringing in. Anne didn't realize she had gotten up until she was already curled into Lina.

"I don't get why you're helping her."

"She's your sister, and she's like sixteen and the knowledge that someone was making her do that made me like - really mad."

"Why were you looking for her anyways?"

"Um - don't get mad."

" _No_."

"Yes?"

"Oh my god, Lina! That is such an _overreaction_!"

"Well all Tod told me was that a pretty girl hit on you and you talked to her for a while!"

"Wait, you already knew!? Why did you ask me then!?"

"Because his description was shit, and I wanted to see if you'd tell me."

"It was a test!?"

"Yes."

"I have been betrayed." Anne sulked.

Lina laughed before wrapping an arm around Anne.

"Hey do you know where Mannox, Dereham, and Culpepper live?"

"I know Mannox but who are the other two?"

"Her bosses."

"I have no idea, but we can find out."

"Cool."

Anne sighed in relief, knowing that KitKat's abusers were going to die soon. She smiled before she stood.

"I'm gonna go talk to her, okay?"

"Okay, see you later angel."

"Bye baby." Anne cooed back.

Anne left with a smile, she was going to make this up to Lina, she had done so much for her in the last few days and it was time she repaid her.

But first, _girl talk_.

She walked into KitKat's room and grinned at her. She looked up from her book momentarily before putting it down at the sight of her older sister.

"Annie! I missed you!"

"I missed you too KitKat." Anne whispered.

"Okay, we've hugged, said hello, we've missed each other, now -"

She grinned mischievously.

" _Spill_."

Anne grinned, this was something she hadn't gotten to do in a while, she used to do it with Jane but since she was at odds with her the tradition had stopped, but now -

Now she had a sister to talk to all the time, almost like she used to as a kid.

"Which part."

"Marrying the Aragon heir!"

"We haven't gotten married yet, that isn't for another two months."

"How long have you been engaged?"

"A month."

"What?"

"It's - um - _complicated_."

"What do you mean complicated."

"So you know that cliche where you're in an arranged marriage that someone gets something out of? Like a marriage purely for logical reasons?"

"Yeah?"

Anne waited.

"Oh!"

"Yeah."

"What was the reason?"

"I was in some serious debt, and she...... I don't know why she offered, but I'm glad she did."

Kat squealed, and _'aw'_ threatening to spill from her lips.

"Okay okay okay, tell me more!"

_"Well we met........"_


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone can agree this is in the top ten of all time terrible ideas, but they're here all the same. Kat and Anne are sitting on the floor waiting for Catherine to finish drawing the basement floor plan.

Anne doesn't know how she convinced Catherine to risk her life for a sister that tried to kill her and sell information on her family, but she's willing to bet that it has something to do with her learning their backstory.

Catherine stood suddenly and wandered towards them, the paper in hand. She rolled it out and asked Anne to grab four books to hold the four corners down on the table.

"One of the generator's is _here_."

Her finger moved all the way to the opposite side of the blueprint.

"One of the backup's is over here."

Then she removed her finger completely.

"And the last one is outside covered by the garden."

Anne nodded along with her, her face unusually serious. Her brain was moving a mile a minute, thinking the worst. What would happen when they inevitably got caught? Would Jane die? Yes, Anne had the occasional thought of bludgeoning her sister to death, but she didn't want her to actually _die_.

Kat darted over to Anne and lightly hit the back of her head.

"What was that for?" Anne grumbled.

_"Stop it!"_

"Stop _what_?"

"You're negative vibes are ruining our hopes."

"Kat, you are the only one in the room who's a positive person."

"At least Catti's trying."

" _Catti_?"

"She told me I could call her that if I wanted."

Anne turned to her fiance, part confused, part betrayed.

"I thought I was the only one who was allowed to refer to you with your actual name."

"My name isn't Catti."

"Catherine."

Her head fell back in surrender, the look on her face disappointed, probably at herself.

"Fine, Kat and you are the only ones, happy?"

"No." Anne pouted.

" _Annie_." She whined.

Kat bit back a laugh at this, finding it highly amusing how cute they were together.

"Lina." Anne mocked.

She shook her head, a fond smile on her face as she refocused herself.

"Two of us need to break the generators, while the last one helps Jane out. Kat, you do the outside one, and I'll do the inside. Anne, you're gonna break Jane out since you got her into this mess."

"She got _herself_ into this mess, but whatever."

Catherine moved her hand across the home-made blueprint, explaining in greater detail each part of her precarious plan. If anything went wrong the entire plan would be garbage, unusable, and they would be doomed, dead, busted.

Anne occasionally piped up, explaining something to Kat in a way that she would understand, while Catherine awkwardly stood to the side. They took a while to leave the room, so long that Mr. Aragon grew suspicious, so suspicious that he went to their shared room himself.

The loud knock scared the trio half to death before they ushered Kat into the closet and hide the plans. After a brief bicker over what they should do Anne opened the door.

"Oh _good_ , Lina you dad's here. _Again_." Anne deadpanned.

Catherine groaned before stepping into sight.

"What?"

"Just wondering what you're up to......."

He peered past the door in a snoopy manner, wanting to see if there was something he was missing. Anne jerked the door to hide any possible evidence that they left of their plans, causing him to scowl at her. Anne scowled right back at him, having long lost any respect for him.

"Well we're up to nothing so....I guess you can go now." Lina said in annoyance.

He hummed, not quite believing them, but turned and left anyways, not without a cutting glare towards Anne _of course_. Anne rolled her eyes after she shut the door, grumbling a few vulgar phrases in French before realizing there was someone in the room who understood French as well.

" _Damn_! Someone needs to wash your mouth with soap!" Kat exclaimed as she slipped out of the closet, staring right at Anne.

"What'd she say?"

"Some stuff that I will never repeat, but I'm sure Jane will happily yell."

Anne glared at Kat, not appreciating who she sided with. Kat ignored her and continued to chat with her fiance.

They spent the next hour just talking, and getting to know Kat a little better (Catherine of course) and vice versa.

"Okay, I love you Kitten, but you see-"

"You want alone time with your fiance, I got it, I got it." Kat chuckled.

She stood and hugged Catherine and Anne before she turned and left with a happy smile on her face. Catherine shook her head fondly, while Anne stared at Catherine in awe. Catherine eventually caught sight of her staring and smirked.

"Like something you see?" She teased.

"Yeah, but unfortunately we have a long day tomorrow, so we are gonna have to sleep."

Catherine groaned but began to change into her pj's.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"No. Are you?"

"No."

"Always comforting."


	15. Chapter 15

They woke in a frenzied state, panic in their heads for the events that would come when night fell once more on that day.

The day? Today.

Their time? From dusk to dawn.

Their plan? _Rough_.

And even though there was still an entire day to get through, they still couldn't focus on anything but the night to come.

It's only rightful that the night took it's sweet time coming to them, it normally reached them too quickly, but today it decided to move slower. All through the day you could easily cause Catherine to jump, so on edge that it wouldn't take much to push her off. You could find yourself at the other end of the Boleyn temper, or a crying Howard.

Still, night couldn't come soon enough.

Finally the sun dipped under the horizon, and like mice, they set to work. Kat darting off into the night, separating from them first to leave the warmth of the house and into the cold of the gardens.

Then Catherine turned down the opposite hall, readying herself to betray her family, and set an enemy free in the name of love and possibly stupidity. She kissed Anne fiercely, fearing it would be the last time she ever would and whispered a soft ' _I love you_ ' against her lips, grinning when it was repeated back at her with a voice thick with emotions.

Then Anne was alone.

Jane's screams acted as a location beacon, then leading her through the maze of halls, and right to where her tortured sister laid. It was dark, making it too difficult for Anne to take the route she had taken the first time to find Jane.

Once she slipped into the basement she froze, there were two guards, lying in wait for someone as foolish as her to fall into their trap. But Anne waited, knowing they would become restless and distracted.

Turns out distracted came first, because then all the lights turned off, and with all the backup's dead, the guards rushed out of the basement, searching for a way to power the mansion. Anne snuck into Jane's room, and flicked her lighter on.

"Jane."

"Oh _fuck_ , am I hallucinating?"

"No you _bitch_ , I'm here to save you."

Jane didn't respond, instead breathing heavily. Anne crept up to her, and began to work Jane out of the contraption. Anne tugged her shirt off, and handed it to Jane.

"Come on, we don't have long."

Anne helped her onto her feet and led her to the hallways. She cursed, remembering her essential blindness when it came to the house.

"This is gonna be a _journey_ for all of us." Anne mumbled.

Anne stumbled through the halls, at first running into no problems. Slowly though, the guards oozed back into the halls, retaking their stations, sending an ominous shiver down Anne's spine. She closed her lighter and pressed Jane against the wall, minimizing the chance of them being seen.

Once the guard passed Anne breathed a sigh of relief before moving in the pitch black, her lighter most likely giving her too much attention. Still, a feeling in her gut told her something went terribly wrong.

She ran into Catherine on the way back, and Jane reeled back. Catherine rolled her eyes before beckoning Anne to follow her. Jane was clearly confused but didn't argue. They moved without issue.

_No issues._

_Until_ the front gate.

It wasn't the actual gate that was the issue, it was what was happening near it. And that sinking feeling in Anne's gut was identified as horror as she realized that her sister, younger, Kat was there.

Kat was there in fear.

Kat was meeting Mr. Aragon.

Kat was also meeting his knife.

Who loved her throat.

Kat, her beautiful younger sister who only wanted to live freely had been caught, and Mr. Aragon was not pleased by what he saw his daughter doing at all.

His eyes flickered back and forth, anger clouding his vision as he pressed the knife into Kats throat harder, making her whimper. Jane gasped and lurched forwards, trying to reach Kat, trying to save her baby sister.

Anne shook with rage and anger, not caring that he was her fiance's father. If he hurt her Kat, she would kill him. He growled at Jane before glancing dismissively at his daughter, no there was only one person he was interested in talking to.

"Well, quite the predicament we're in now aren't we _Miss Boleyn_?"


	16. Chapter 16

When Katherine Howard was born things were not going well for her. The two siblings she had were nice, but very much damaged.

Kat, like every newborn, was born normal.

It would only take a few years before she would be in the same boat as her sisters. Jane was the responsible one, the job allotted to her simply because she was the oldest, and Anne was the fun one. They always took care of Kat with a smile, and Kat always pretended to not know about their tears at night.

When her father started to rape her she didn't understand. She didn't understand what was happening, why it was bad, and why it hurt so much.

She knew Jane has poor self esteem, although at her age she didn't know what that was called, all she knew was that her father made Jane sad too. So she always ran to her when she came home from school with a huge smile, happy to see her sister.

Anne was bubbly, but always in long sleeves. The first time Kat saw her father hit Anne she'd been terrified, her sister was hurt, bad, and her father had caused it. Kat had darted forward, crying into Anne, trying to distract her from her own pain.

Kat had always been a selfless girl, even in childhood.

When Jane and Anne had to leave her with the Mannox's she was devastated, they were all she had, but she was happy. She vaguely remembered blood, and a lot of it after her sisters had seen what her father normally did to her at night.

Jane crying and Anne taking something sharp away from her and sending her away while she carried Kat into the living room, telling her not to look. Not to look at father's blank stare and the red goo spilling from his lips and body.

Kat looked anyways.

Then Mr. Mannox was doing what her father used to do, and Kat knew better than to tell his wife. Suddenly she was being forced into doing it with strangers. Strangers who gave her money, which she was forced to give to Mr. Mannox.

Sometimes she would be taken to see Mr. Dereham or Mr. Culpepper. Francis (Dereham) was cold and quiet, while Thomas (Culpepper) was kinder towards her, but still only out for her body.

She always preferred them, because Francis didn't use those terrible nicknames that her father used, and Thomas was always nice to her, even when he was using her body without her permission.

No Kat's life had been terrible so far, and it seemed it was up for another fall as she stood against the harsh wind, nanometers from death.

When your sixteen and you've already been first hand exposed to rape, murder, prostitution, and gang families it's pretty hard to be surprised.

Kat was surprised.

She had successfully broken the generator, but that was her one success. Immediately afterwards someone busted her and took her to the large man who she assumed was Catherine's father.

She must've gotten all her good traits from her mother because he immediately put a knife to her throat and waited. Kat can't help but think that maybe they should walk faster so this can be done with.

When Anne and Jane come into view there's a relief in Kat, but also a fear. When they see her Anne freezes, and Jane lunges, both in rage.

Anne holds Jane back, knowing she doesn't stand a chance in her injured state. Catherine is frozen, having been caught by her father breaking a prisoner out of their basement. He snarled, before addressing Anne.

Anne stood dead still, her anger apparent.

" _Yes_ , it seems we _are_ in a predicament."

"To gain one sister then to lose another is rather poetic don't you think?" He crowed, proud of himself.

Anne winced, "I was thinking more along the lines of _dick move_ , but sure."

Kat wanted to laugh, but couldn't find it in her, the knife being too close.

She'd only closed her eyes for a second before all hell broke loose as Catherine suddenly pulled a gun and shot her father in the leg, crippling him. He let go of the knife in pain, and Catherine signalled them to leave while they still could.

The sisters ran out the gate, Anne's motorcycle waiting. Anne grimaced before handing Kat the keys.

"You'll be safer if you go with Jane." She said.

Kat grabbed them hesitantly, she knew she was going to leave with Jane before she even really, truly knew it.

"Aren't you coming with us?"

Anne went silent, turning and looking at where the Aragon's were fighting.

"I belong with her."

Jane looked at Anne before forcing herself up and hugging her.

"Would you look at that, _Anne Boleyn fell in love._ "

Anne hugged back for a moment before beckoning Kat into the hug.

"We may be far apart-" She started.

"But we will always be sisters at heart." They finished.

It was a cheesy rhyme they created to help Kat cope when she was feeling lonely and they couldn't visit her, but they still used it, it having become a thing for them.

"Bye Kat, you make sure Jane doesn't start shit. And Jane kill anyone who tries to touch Kat."

They both laughed. Kat hesitantly got on the motorcycle and heard Jane mumble about not killing her when she just got out alive. Kat revved the engine before speeding off, and only for a moment the two sisters looked behind them to see their last sister, running into the gunfire.

And when they were miles away, the yells and bangs could still be heard, and all they could hope was that their sister was okay.


	17. Chapter 17

It was a beautiful night.

The stars were out, the flowers and trees stood in contrast to the dark sky, the night owls deemed it worthy of their song.

It’s unfortunate that a civil war was among the Aragon clan, and that Anne had caused it. She didn’t watch her sisters leave, instead she immediately turned and raced back to where Catherine was, risking her own death to get closer, to possibly see her and save her from death.

Catherine was still shooting at the few guards who were remaining loyal to her father, and Anne took them off guard and shot them herself. Catherine turned in surprise.

“Anne! Get out of here!”

Anne recognized the fear in her voice, she was afraid of Anne dying.

“No. I’m helping you whether it kills me or not, and besides Kat and Jane took the motorcycle.”

  
“How are you gonna get it back?”

“I’m not.”

Catherine stared at her in surprise, “You love that bike.”

“And now that bike is keeping my sister’s safe, now back to fucking your father up. I want to shoot him in the kneecap.”

“....why?”

“He did that to me once as a warning.”

  
“He did what?!”

“Yeah, anyway, can I?”

“Yes. Obviously.” she huffed.

Anne grinned at her, she glanced over to where Mr. Aragon was cowering. Rage flew through her at the memory of him holding Kat threateningly. She looked back to Catherine, who was steadily killing guards. She motioned to her, causing her to turn to Anne.

Anne kissed her, fiercely, blood still coating both of their faces and clothes from the massacre that was occuring, revolving around them. Catherine did not miss the possible goodbye in the action and she latched onto Anne, determined to keep her safe.

Anne looked to her sorrowfully, “You have to let me go.”

“No.”

“I have to get up, we’re cornered and you know it.”

“ _ No _ , you aren’t going to die.”

“Baby.” Anne reprimanded.

Catherine looked at her, terror lighting her golden gaze.

“ _ Let me go _ .” Anne whispered.

Slowly Anne uncurled her fingers from her shirt, she kissed her forehead before suddenly standing and darting towards them. Now being too close for proper shooting, they were forced to hand to hand combat, something Anne was notably better at than them. 

She twisted, pushed, scratched, clawed, did  _ everything _ in her power to make sure she stayed alive, so she could go back to Catherine and marry her. Eventually (to her mild surprise) almost all guards had been knocked down by her dagger.

Her handy dandy dagger.

Mr. Aragon was still  _ flailing _ , sending every guard he still had to their deaths to defend him. Anne sliced them down with ease, eventually Mr. Aragon was the only one left standing. Anne stared at him, his fearful state.

“I’m not going to kill you.”

He looks relieved, until she pulls her gun.

_ Bang _ .

And suddenly he’s going to need a cane for a while, because his kneecap went,  _ bye bye _ . Catherine widens her eyes as her father struggles to stand before realizing it’s not gonna happen.

“I should kill you, for trying to hurt my little sister, but I’ll let you be with just that.” Anne said, wiping her gun off with her shirt.

Catherine walked up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist before looking down at her father, “I want you to stop trying to get in between us.”

He nodded, realizing he wasn’t in a position of power.

Catherine jerked her head, indicating the guards who took her side should help him to their medical wing. Anne watched them stumble away before turning to look to the gate. She wandered to it, and searched to see if she could still see her sisters driving away. They were nowhere to be seen.

Anne sighed in relief, she knew it wasn’t over, she knew the moment he thought he had the upper hand he would tear Anne down, but at least her sisters were safe. She knew Jane would take care of Kat, she would make sure nobody ever hurt her again.

When she felt Catherine’s arms wrap around her from behind she leaned into her. For a moment she regretted taking her side and not leaving with her sisters, but now that she had her fiance’s arms around her she was reminded why she didn’t leave.

Love does things to you, makes you make stupid decisions, put yourself in danger. Anne looked up at her, she had her eyes closed as she leaned into Anne. She was a dangerous woman, but Anne always did have a type.

Anne looked to the night sky, wondering what disaster was slated for her next.

Would she ever get to marry Catherine? Or was she going to have to constantly get herself out of life threatening situations?

She didn’t know, of course she never did, but as she was warmed by Catherine’s embrace she hoped she would finally get a future that wasn’t on the streets, finally have a solid home, to -

_ Settle down. _

  
Jesus  _ fuck _ , what was love doing to her?


	18. Chapter 18

For a while things were fine.

Mr. Aragon licked his wounds, and Catherine and Anne continued to plan their wedding. Often you would find them in their room, binders everywhere, with Anne leaning on Catherine, and Catherine's arms around her.

Many servants found them to be quite cute with their bickering, cuddling, and sudden kisses. The other would always drop what they were doing to talk to the other, or do anything for or with the other.

They were _happy_.

But ah, the thing about life is that it doesn't like the word happy.

Anne had been sleeping, Catherine holding her, having sung her to sleep, when Mr. Aragon burst in the door, seemingly desperate.

For a moment they thought there was an intruder, but the lack of gunshots made them think twice.

"I am loath to admit it, but I require Boleyn's assistance, _immediately_."

______________________

It wasn't like _no_ was an option, so Anne told him to go to the conference room and she'd be there in a minute. Catherine was a child, and refused to let her go. Anne spent almost the _entirety_ of her time getting ready promising to come back and cuddle her. After twenty minutes of cuteness Catherine let go (with a pout) and Anne dressed and slipped out, kissing her goodbye.

As she walked she felt a twinge at the fact that she knew where she was going, she knew this place in and out now, she felt comfortable walking the halls, comfortable with being engaged to Catherine.

She _belonged_ here.

She slipped into the conference room to find him pacing nervously, genuinely nervously,but the same glint in his eyes that showed Anne that she was chosen from a deep hate, but -

This mission was important.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"I need you to gather intel on some people who have arrived in town."

"Of course, name?"

He looked up at Anne, genuine fear lighting his eyes.

" _Sir_?"

"They are the Dragon clan."

Anne felt something in the back of her head, recognition, something terrible they'd done, to the Aragons perhaps?

" _Anne-_ "

Anne jerked up at the sound of her first name coming from him.

"- I hate you, but my daughter loves you. Whatever you do-"

He made intense eye contact.

"- Do _not_ get caught."

_______________________

Anne felt the confusion from what just occurred sink in. Before she left he told her to not tell Catherine who she was following, no matter what.

And for once Anne followed orders.

Catherine sensed a true fear from Anne, it coming from seeing her father so terrified, and she tried to get information about what just happened. When Anne refused, under all circumstances, Catherine knew something was wrong, deeply wrong.

All Anne gave her was that she was gathering intel on some people that weren't to be messed with.

Anne got up, apologizing.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to cuddle, I'm to leave immediately."

"Why can't you leave tomorrow, surely they can wait-"

_"They can't."_

Anne didn't know what they did, but the moment she heard their name she felt like she needed to deal with it immediately.

Something was wrong with the Dragon clan, they did something terrible, but Anne couldn't remember quite what it was. Catherine asked her question after question, clearly worried about what Anne was doing that was so important.

Anne stared i surprise as she caught sight of the vehicle Mr. Aragon had gifted her.

A new motorcycle.

While if it had been anyone else it would've been sweet, but this was a sign of remorse. And when Anne realized what for, she almost started to cry.

He thought he was sending her to her _death_.

________________

Catherine watched her fiance speed away, something terrible stirring in her gut. They'd been so happy lately, so good. Anne had started visiting Catherine in the middle of the day to give her something small, an excuse to see her. They'd close Catherine's door and Anne would crawl into her lap, and they'd - well - make out for a while before Anne let Catherine get back to work.

So the sudden removal after a talk with her father sent Catherine reeling, what had he said to her, because she seemed loyal to her father all the sudden, following his orders.

Catherine wandered the palace searching for her father.

She found him in the kitchen, and she sent the staff away.

"What did you do?"

"Sent her on a confidential mission."

"Where?"

"I can't tell you."

"Dammit!" she burst, terrified for her fiance.

He stared at her, sorrow in his eyes.

"She is our best chance right now."

"Where did you send her?"

"She's gathering intel."

"On who?!"

He closed his eyes, fear in his body language.

"I really can't tell you that."

Before Catherine knew it she had him pinned to the wall, a knife in hand, "Where did you send her?! Who is she watching that's so high profile?!"

"They moved into town and I know they're going to attack us again!"

"Who?!"

_"THE DRAGONS!"_

Catherine dropped the knife, horror in her eyes, now she was crying in fear for her fiance.

_"What did you do?"_


	19. Chapter 19

Anne drove off, knowing full well that shit was probably about to go down, and very aware of Catherine’s stare as she drove off.

The drive out didn’t feel so life breathing, or exciting as it had when she and Catherine were going to capture her sister.(No she does not want to go on that tangent again) Anne felt the cold air hit her and it felt more doom promising than anything else.

Anne drove in silence, nobody to talk to or hold her. She drove alone, and couldn’t help but give in to the pessimist inside her that was muttering about her last moments would be spent alone, and cold.

How fitting considering that was how she lived most of her life.

Anne thought about her fiance, _almost_ _wife_ Catherine. And it made the pessimist go quiet, letting the optimist speak their mind for once. Maybe she would make it out of whatever this was alive. If not for herself, then for _Catherine_.

________________________

At first Anne was very confused as to why they needed to be watched. The first week had been utterly mind numbing, them going grocery shopping, bowling once, to the movies.

They were normal people.

But after that things got more interesting, at night that was, during the day they were their boring selves, but at  _ night _ ?

They were  _ dangerous _ .

Anne had been following one of them, she’d been referring to them as Pixie, simply because of their pixie cut, when the more of who she’d been watching appeared. They then walked around, seemingly harmless, but the most amount of fun Anne had been having so far.

And then a man, yelling at his phone, waking every poor person in the block up with his screams of outrage, walked out of a building. The local law firm. He took one look at the group and paled considerably, hanging the phone up immediately and turning the opposite direction. He speed walked presumably to his car, clearly trying to evade them.

Which did not happen when Pixie pulled a gun out and shot him three times, overkill really.

Anne was shocked, who were these people? A group of bi-polars?

The next morning nothing was said about what happened the previous night, and they resumed their normal lives. But then it happened again the next night, this time a woman leaving the court, then a college student, then two policemen, then a local retired military man.

It was clear now why she was sent to watch them, but why was Mr. Aragon so afraid of them, surely he could take this admittedly good ragtag group?

_ Right _ ?

_____________________

Catherine was pacing, anxious.

Her father was sitting in his chair, waiting for the normal update from Anne. Catherine eventually sat down across from him.

Anne was to call at  _ exactly _ nine o’clock.

Eight thirty.

Eight forty five.

Eight fifty five.

_ Nine _ .

Catherine sat there, waiting for the ring, because it always ringed, it  _ always _ ringed.

Nine ten.

Nine fifteen.

Nine thirty.

Ten.

The phone never rang.

_______________________

Anne had gotten a little careless, she could readily admit that. They hadn’t caught onto her so far (or so she was led to believe) and so she got more sure of herself, that she would remain unseen.

She was losing the belief that Mr. Aragon was rightfully fearing them, and putting more into the fact that he was a coward who didn’t like how seemingly unpredictable they were.

(She didn’t once think into the fact that they were hitmen, not once, but unlike other hitmen, they got more personal with it, only a few times would they actually let someone hire them out, and that was when they had a target they wanted to practice for. Because there was always  _ one _ that they chose themselves.)

So she’d been chilling, scrolling through her phone, and not really minding her surroundings for once, having let her guard down a little after becoming comfortable with Catherine and trusting her with her life.

Which is naturally when it happened.

Anne had just left the burger joint, strolling through the streets now with a level of calmness that few could achieve in that area. She felt a tingle on her back, something that would automatically make her turn around and scan the area for threats.

But she just rolled her shoulder uncomfortably and kept walking, ignoring her survival instincts. The sensation got worse though, more intense, the hairs on her neck starting to raise in a warning that someone was close, too close for it to be an accident.

Just as Anne was about to pull her gun and turn she felt something strong and definitely cold like metal hit her head, not enough to kill her, but enough to knock her out.

Anne felt dizzy as she tried to stay awake. Someone crouched down to meet her eyes,  _ Pixie _ .

“Hello, my name is Anna Cleves, and I’m the head of the Dragon clan. Don’t worry, we won’t hurt you, we’ll just destroy the Aragons by making them think we have.”

And then Anne couldn’t fight the tidal wave of black and promise of sleep, and she fell down to the pavement, a vague feeling of being dragged registering before she became aware of nothing at all.

_ Nothing at all. _


	20. Chapter 20

Here’s an update.

It’s been a long while since Anne’s been tortured, and she’s not entirely pleased with the fact the second she let her guard down she was immediately attacked and captured in a  _ fun _ basement with really  _ fun _ people who were  _ super _ nice, and didn’t like violence.

Can you sense the sarcasm, if not, kindly walk to the next exit and leave because that will not stand in Anne’s conscious where she’s currently disassociating so she doesn’t break down and die.

Catherine is there, and she’s smiling, occasionally Anne will feel the whip against her back, but normally it’s all smiles and laughter with the love of her life.

There’s an interesting feeling on her chest, feeling like a liquid, but not quite a liquid at the same time. Gooey playdough, that’s the only thing Anne can think to describe it, and then suddenly that gooey playdough was on fire.

On her body.

That one got her.

Anne was broken out of her disassociate haze and found herself staring at Pixie, Anna. She grinned, noting that Anne was now fully awake and aware of her surroundings, and the pain on her body.

“Oh good, you’re back. I missed your comments.”

“A lot of things have been said to me during torture, and that has never been one of them, gotta say.”

Anna laughed, pure joy in it, and it got a reaction out of Anne.

“You’re confused by my joy.”

“Yeah.”

“I find it interesting that even when under intense amounts of pain you can still tell a joke. It’s a coping mechanism, yes? You use humour to hide the utter pain and trauma that storms inside you, don’t you  _ Anne _ ?”

Anne flinched at her name.

“Oh yes, we know about you. The famed Anne Boleyn, freelancer until she charmed the Aragon heir, or maybe the Aragon heir charmed her? We know about your father, his murder, your sisters, their part in it. I have to say Anne, your life is just one huge tragedy.”

Anne didn’t tell a joke, she stared at Anna, wondering how high in the ranks Anna was, how she knew all of this, why she was so interested in her.

Anna seemed to sense this and smiled easily at her.

“I want you to join us, you're invaluable, I’ve seen your work. You can remove your emotions completely from the equation, having captured your older sister many times over, but you're clever enough to manage her escape. It’s only recently, with your engagement to Catalina, have you started to break your walls down and let the scared little girl from all those years ago to come out to play.”

Anne growled at Anna, “Leave her out of this.”

Anna leaned back, “I find it interesting that you’ve fallen in love with her, how is that possible?”

“Well there’s this part in the brain-”

Anna grabbed her chin, “I don’t really care, I want you on my team, weeding out the Aragons, we started the job a long time ago and we plan to finish it.”

Anne furrowed her brows, “What the  _ hell _ does that mean?”

________________________

Catalina was panicking, Anne hadn’t called, Anne always called, why didn’t Anne call?

Then she did.

_ “Anne?! Why didn’t you call, I was so worried-” _

“This  _ isn’t _ Anne.”

Catalina froze, a woman's voice over the phone.

“Then who the fuck is it?”

“Hello, I am Anna Cleves of the Dragon clan, say hello to Anne.”

Catalina started to hyperventilate, “ _ Annie _ ?”

Muffled yells, panic, then a whipping noise, then a pained noise.

“We found her following us, and I have to say she’s rather amusing. We wanted you to hear what happens next, and we’ll be sending you some interesting videos that I think you’ll want to see later on.”

Catalina opened her mouth to ask who they thought they were, when a bang sounded, clearly from a gun, and then Anne’s whimpers were silenced. Dead silence.

  
“I think you know what that meant.” 

She hung up.

Catalina let out a wail of pure distress and misery before rage swallowed her whole.

She was going to burn the city down, the entire city, as long as they died. They’d now taken two people from her, and she was going to  _ fucking _ tear them apart for it.

_______________________

Anne stared in misery as Anna hung the phone up.

She grinned at Anne, and Anne could now identify her joy at the pain she was causing.

“Were you hurt as a child?” Anne asked bluntly.

Anna tilted her head “Why do you ask?”

“Like emotionally? Is that why you gain pleasure from causing this much pain?”

Anna laughed, “I’ve always enjoyed pain.”

“That’s believable.”

“So, now that you are perceived as dead to the Aragon’s, you are free to join us.”

“I know, which is why it’s unfortunate I’m outright  _ refusing _ to.”

Anna’s face of sunshine, murder, and rainbows changes to just murder.

_ “That’s a shame.” _

_   
_ _ “Isn’t it?” _

Anna stared at her coldy, “You asked what I meant about starting the wipe out of the Aragon empire earlier.”

  
“I did.”

“Long ago, when Catalina was a small child, my father had a bone to pick with Mr. Aragon.”

“Who doesn’t.”

“We noticed he sent out a scouting crew to deal with our increasing attacks. We killed everyone.”

Anne looked at her, confused, “What does this have to do with anything?”

  
“The head of that scouting crew, was Isabelle Castille, or better known, as  _ Mrs. Aragon.” _


	21. Chapter 21

Panic time.

_ Also _ , story time.

Isabella Castille was a very beautiful woman, who had a hankering for danger and shooting things to make them blow up. Sounds like someone you know? Yes, Catherine takes after her mother in that sense, but she also has spent years in the political setting and has now fully adapted to being a leader.

Which makes Anne the Isabella to her Ferdinand (oh yes, she’s going to laugh about his name for years because everytime she thinks of him, she’s going to think of that nice bull who was anti-violent, and very sweet). In more ways than one, because it seemed Anne was also going to die at the hands of the Dragon clan.

Isabella was leading a group to scout and see if they were even relatively going to be able to take them on. They were ambushed and the entire team was found dead, except Isabella. That gave Ferdinand ( _ hahahhaaaaaaaaaa _ ) hope that she was still alive, when in reality they were doing something much worse to her. She was found two weeks later, burned, scarred, and mutilated.

Ok,  _ now _ it’s panic time.

________________________

Catherine was currently being held by a large group of guards, because her father was trying to salvage what was left of their family.

“You sent her there,  _ you _ did this.” she hissed at him, heartbroken.

“I told her not to get caught, she knew it was dangerous.”

_ “She’s dead!” _

“Better than what happened to your mother.”

  
“You and I both know they could’ve done that to her still.”

“Look, I know you’re upset, and believe it or not I am too, she was shaping up to be a nice addition to the family.”

  
“No! She was becoming your henchman! You wanted her to do all the dirty work! And now she’s dead because of you!”

“But we have to think about this from a political view. Catherine you’re no longer engaged, therefore we need to fill that hole in your life. I’ve heard that the Tudor twins are both interested in you-”

  
“No. I will  _ never _ marry anyone, Anne is the only one I want. And I’m definitely not going down the Tudor path again, not after  _ last _ time.”

Her father opened his mouth, ready to tell her another option. Catherine lunged at him, the guards barely catching her.

_ “I WILL NOT MARRY ANYONE ELSE, YOU GOT HER KILLED, DEAL WITH THE CONSEQUENCES!” _

He stared at her coldly “Fine, don’t blame me when you’re all alone.”

Catherine spat at him, “I’d rather be alone than with  _ you _ .”

“You won’t even consider that Salinas’ daughter, Maria? You  _ like _ Maria!”

  
“She was my best friend years ago. For fucks sake, at least let me grieve.” she said brokenly “I loved her”

Her father sighed, “I’ll wait six months, then you’re marrying someone. I hope that Maria doesn’t marry someone else while you grieve.”

Catherine glared at him as he left, spite growing in her. 

_ He killed her, he killed her, he killed her. _

No.

_ Anna killed her, Anna killed her, he got her killed, he got her killed. _

It swam around her brain, refusing to leave her be, refusing to let her rest.

The love of her life was dead, and there were too many people to blame.

__________________________

“Look at that! Blind panic! So you have heard of what we did to dearly departed Isabella?”

“Um, yes, definitely, was very famous for a while.”

“So why don’t we try this again, join us?”

Anne has a death wish, everybody knows this. 

But she’s also a loyal little  _ bitch _ , and even though she knows she’s going to be faced with a gruesome death because of it, she replies the only way she knows how.

  
_ Defiantly _ .

  
“No.”

Anna laughs in disbelief.

“Stubborn little thing aren’t you?”

  
“Not little.”

Anna turns and looks around, seemingly confused.

  
“I don’t think you understand, we’re going to kill you the same way we did Isabella.”

“I understand completely, we are crystal clear on that part, but I would rather die a painful death than ever betray Catherine. Just Catherine, Mr. Aragon? Different story, but Catherine is an Aragon, so unfortunately I have to be loyal to him too.”

Anna tilted her head, impressed.

  
“Shame, I was really hoping you’d say yes.”

  
“Don’t lie.”

She laughed, “Alright, maybe I was hoping it would come to this.”

“You know what they say, the truth sets you free. Too bad it can’t pick locks.”

Anna shook her head, “I wonder how much pain it would take for you to stop telling jokes?”

“I’m sure you’re about to find out.”

“I’m sure I am too.”

Anne stared at her, ready for what was to come.

She did not expect her to pull a knife, and slash it over her eye.

  
“ _ Fuck _ !”

Anna grinned, “I’d say, you’re about half blind now.”

Anne couldn’t open her eyes, one of them deciding that opening would be painful, and no thank you. She can’t really blame it for that.

“Well that’s fun, ladies always like a good scar.”

Anne laughed again, “It seems we need to cause more pain.”

  
“Indeed it does.”


	22. Chapter 22

Catalina was  _ broken _ .

A poor shatter, shell of the angry, outspoken girl she’d been before.

Today  _ would’ve _ been their wedding day.

Catalina was dead inside, and she continued to ignore her father’s pleads to marry, she continued to ignore the rest of the world, she continued to lock herself in her room, wearing Anne’s clothes, looking at the pictures they’d taken, looking at things Anne had written in her diary, reading how her emotions had changed. She was surprised that Anne had the capability to trust a single book with all her with-held emotions, secrets, trauma’s.

She read about how it was purely sexual attraction and logical at first, and then how she transitioned to falling in  _ love _ . Reading more details on her psychopath of a father, Mary (that sounded familiar, like Anne had mentioned her before, like something terrible had happened, but a lot of terrible things had happened to Anne, and she couldn’t put effort into remembering when the love of her life was alive and being abused), Jane and Kat, Mannox, her trials as a homeless teen, relying on her city girl instincts to keep her alive.

She went over Anne’s notes on the wedding, the surprises she had in store.

And then she found it.

A heavy amount of money in an envelope, at first she thought the worst.

But there was a note inside (the envelope was meant for her father)

Catalina burst into tears.

It was the money for debt, the debt that marrying Catalina would’ve cleared. The note explained how she couldn’t take that deal anymore, that she would  _ only _ marry Catalina out of love,  _ pure _ love, and that she would pay the debt in full, no matter what.

Catalina took the envelope and walked to her father’s office.

He looked up, surprised his daughter had come to see him. Just as he opened his mouth to ask why, she threw the envelope on his desk.

“It’s the money.”

“For what?”

“Anne had this envelope, with her debt money, and she was going to pay it back. She was going to pay it back anyways, because she was marrying me because she loved me. Something you never have.”

Horror and genuine shock crossed his face, as if  _ finally _ realizing the one thing Catalina had been trying to get him to understand finally. 

That Anne loved her, more than anything, and she would die for her, she would do anything to prove it, that she wanted to be part of the family.

He seemed to finally realize his mistreatment of her, and that he sent the only person who would ever love Catalina that much to her death.

“I hope you stay up at night thinking about it.” she said coldly.

He slowly opened the envelope, surprisingly he went for the letter and not the money, a true sign that he’d fully come to terms with how important Anne was.

Catalina watched him cry, a rather ugly sight as most men crying are not in the top ten attractive things and they all seem to be incredibly ugly criers.

He looked up at his daughter, something genuine in his eyes, something she hadn’t seen since her mother had been alive. He was going to apologize, truly apologize, but she held up her hand.

“ _ Save it _ , it’s far too late for you to fix our relationship.”

And she stormed out, crying harder than ever before.

The rage from before reared its ugly head, no longer directed at her father, but purely towards this  _ Anna _ character. This absolute tyrant who’d taken two of the most important people in her life, maybe she hadn’t been directly involved in her mothers death, but she was part of the organization that did, and now she’d killed Anne.

Before she knew it, she was in her bathroom, medics surrounding her. She stared at the now broken mirror before vaguely realizing she’d punched it out, and that’s probably why her hand hurt so fucking much.

She didn’t want to be alive anymore.

But she needed to live long enough to see the Dragon clan burn, be destroyed, and to make them hurt as much as she was. 

The only bright side was once she was dead she would see her mother and Anne again, she would be happy again. Her thoughts flew to Anne, and her atheism, would she even be in heaven? Or  _ hell _ .

Catalina closed her eyes, crying herself to sleep again, her lover dead, and no one close enough to hurt, to lash out at.

  
Catalina was broken, shattered, unfixable, dead inside, and the death of her love was the only thing keeping her alive. Because she would ensure that her murderers were brought to  _ death _ before her very eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

The thing about Anne is, she’s like a cockroach. 

A really pretty one at that, but still fucking the hardest thing to kill. Lots of things happen when you’re in the fun zone that is Dragon clan torture.

_ They’ve got fancy whips! _

_ Cutting edge knives! _

_ New and improves electrocution! _

_ The drip technique! _

And annoyingly enough, none of it got Anne to do what they wanted. Anna sat there and studied for a good few minutes, the funny and sarcastic comments had long since stopped flying from her mouth. Not much of anything was happening.

They would hurt her, she would remain blank, and she wouldn’t speak. Anna was mildly concerned that Anne had lost the capability to scream, that wouldn’t do, half the fun of Anne was her smartassery.

“ _ Oi _ , black beauty, speak to me.”

Nothing.

Anna for a moment thought that maybe they’d accidentally killed her for real. Fuuuuuckkkkk. Is she dead?

“Hey smartass, get over here.”

A kid darted over to Anna, twelve years old, but the smartest person she knew.

“She dead?”

The kid walked over to her slowly and managed to rowse her, unlike the other times someone woke Anne up she didn’t immediately try to bite the kid. Instead she smiled, the sweetest most caring smile she’d ever seen.

And suddenly the kid was more excited than he’d ever been, he darted back to Anna, and Anne watched him leave with a fondness.

“What is it smartass”

“She said that she knows my parents!”

“Yeah kid, your parents were the coolest people I knew.”

He runs back over to her, now ignoring Anna’s command.

“Do you know my name?”

“Yep, your name is Henry. They called you Henz though. You’re mom, she was my best friend. Margaret Lee, and your other mother was best friends with who I’m beginning to recognize now and remember meeting before. Her name was Elizabeth Blount, but everyone called them Maggie and Bessie. Isn’t that right Anna?” She turned to look at Anna.

Anna nodded.

“Yes.”

  
“Where is my best friend Anna? Where is Maggie now?”

________________________

_ “Son of a bitch! I’m lost.” Maggie threw the map in the air as a sign of quitting. _

_ Anne rolled her eyes and picked up the map and quickly tried to figure out the right way to look at it before groaning in frustration as it was very unclear. _

_ “How the fuck are you supposed to read this?” _

_ “I don’t know, but we’re going to die out here.” _

_   
_ _ “Noooo, anyway but this, not in the outside, where the bugs and the animals will crawl, and bite, and eat me.” _

_ “Ewwwwww.” _

_ “Yep, we’re going to die.” Anne dropped the map. _

_ They groaned again and sat down on the muddy ground, both of them unbothered by it, having slept in worse. _

_   
_ _ “So tomorrow we’ll hopefully be alive, and then we’ll continue to wander aimlessly until we die of thirst.” _

_ “Yup.” _

_ “Sounds like a plan.” _

________________________________

Anne remembers her best friend like it was yesterday, when she told her that she was getting married and she was sorry, but she had to leave Anne to marry the girl she loved.

Anne understood, she thanked her for being her partner in crime for so long, being the sister she missed when it became clear that she and Jane weren’t going to be able to work with each other anymore.

They both cried when they parted, and Anne now remembers seeing Bessie, looking beyond happy to see Maggie, and Anna standing behind them, looking at Maggie calculatingly before a fake smile crossed her face. Anna and Anne briefly made eye contact, before they both turned and left.

Anne alone.

Anna with Bessie and Maggie.

________________________________

_ “Anna we’re going to get caught.” _

_ “Psh, no we won’t.” _

_ “Remember last time you said that?” _

_ “Touche.” _

_ Bessie cautiously walked behind Anna as they made their way to the kitchen, after curfew. But they were hungry. _

_ So Anna, future leader of the Dragon clan, so well mannered, well behaved, calculating, everything you would think for a leader. _

_ Disobeyed the rules to get some yogurt. _

_ Bessie, her best friend had been dragged into the mess (with no arguments) and was looking out while Anna got the food. _

_ “What do you two think you’re doing?” _

_ They both froze, their hands literally caught in the cookie jar. _

_   
_ _ “Nothing?” _

____________________________

Anna stared at Anne, now fully recognizing her as well before sneering.

“Come here smartass.”

  
He hesitantly obeyed, looking back to Anne every few steps before his head drooped as he stood by Anna.

Anna sent him away before turning back to Anne.

  
“Where they are is none of your business.”

______________________________

Henz walked in thought, it hadn’t worked like Anna had thought it would. She’d thought that the sight of her niece would spur her into action, his mother being basically a sister to Anne.

His mother didn’t know about his work with Anna, but something was telling him that he should tell her what was happening. He wandered back into his apartment and his parents flew out of their bedroom and scooped him up, worrying over him.

“Where were you?”

  
“With Anna.”

Mama (Bessie) blinked.

“What?”

“She told me not to tell you, but she’s being mean to someone, and I think Mum knows her.”

Mum (Maggie) looked at him worriedly.

“Who is it?”

“She kept calling her Anne.”

Mum reared back, suddenly almost in tears.

_   
_ _ “W - what?” _

  
“Yeah, Anna said she’s the fi - fia -  _ fiance _ ? Of Catherine Aragon. She’s a lot less pretty than when she first got here.” he said.

Mum looked enraged while Mama looked horrified.

  
“Why were you down there?”

“Because she said I was the smartest person she knew, and she needed my help with the thing that makes me all tingly, and shocks me when I touch it.”

Mama and Mum looked at each other before looking back down at Henz.

  
“You remember when we talked to you about how dangerous this place is for a sweet boy like you, and that someday we were gonna have to take you away?”

  
He nodded.

  
“Today’s that day, please go pack your things. Me and Mama need to talk.”

He nodded looking up at his mothers.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what darling?”

“You’re - You’re not mad?”

“Of course not darling, just go pack your things.”

“Ok.”

And he waddled away.

____________________________

Maggie sat in Bessie’s arms, crying her eyes out.

“We have to help her.”

“And we will. Soon Mags.”

Maggie looked at Bessie, “I love you Bes.”

“I love you too Mags.”

_ Soon old friend, I’ll get you out of here soon. _


	24. Chapter 24

So like.

_ Pain _ .

That’s all Anne has for you, one of her eyes is now having some difficulty doing it's only job, which is to  _ see _ , and it’s making everything really weird.

Henz visits, sometimes with  _ Bitch _ Pixie, and sometimes when he definitely wasn’t supposed to. Anne sits there, bleeding, aching, wishing they’d either let her go or kill her.

But she knows that won’t happen, now that’s she’s aware of their background with Mrs. Aragon, she knows that they won’t, not for a long time, not until she’s been broken in every way imaginable, not until her skin scarred with their marks, showing the world, the news, and more importantly  _ Catalina _ that they’ve taken someone away from her  _ again _ .

Anne frowned at the thought. She wondered how the love of her life was handling her fake death, remembering the deafening ring of the gun that was meant to signal her death for Catalina, to trick her into despair, although that despair wouldn’t be all that undeserving in a few months.

Anne sighed, now sad again.

“I miss you Lina.” she whispered to nobody in particular, to herself, to the guards, to the camera’s, maybe even to god in the hopes he would pass on the message.

Anne never had believed in god.

She looked up, and the little boy’s head peeked out, from the normal place he snuck in, and he smiled before turning around and waving someone in.

Anne almost cried out from pure joy as  _ Maggie _ , and then Bessie shot out as well. Maggie’s face became pained at the sight of her best friend, and Bessie seemed to find it repulsing as well, which intrigued Anne.

Wasn’t Bessie Anna’s best friend? Or had things changed?

Maggie whispered something to Henz, too large to go unnoticed talking to Anne, the little boy waddled over, far too  _ adorable _ to be found in the hellhole Anne was in.

  
“Mom says that she missed you and is sorry that you’re here.”

Anne smiled “Tell her I missed her too.”

He does as he’s told and then a minute later he waddles back.

“Mom and Mama want to know if you’d be willing to e -” he frowned as if trying to remember or trying to figure out how to say it “-  _ escape _ ?” he turned to his parents with a frown, and they nodded encouragingly.

“Do your mothers cuss in front of you?”

“Is a cuss a bad word like  _ fuck _ ?”

Bessie’s face changed in outrage as she spun on Maggie, clearly accusing her of teaching him that word.

  
“Yes” Anne laughed as Maggie raised her hands defensively.

“No.”

“Then yes, I’d be interested.”

He waddles back and tells them, and Maggie looked partially relieved before handing Henz something, he looked confused for a moment before beaming up at her and waddling back.

_ A bobby pin. _

They’d changed it to handcuffs, finding the metal far less scary when Anne tugged at them.

(She’d undone the rope knot when she tugged last time, and Anna immediately went ‘ _ fuck no, change that _ ’)

“Thanks little man, tell Bessie thank you, um, I think she’s Mama?”

He nodded and ran over and told her, and Bessie smiled and stroked his face, cooing at him. She picked him up and kissed his face, smiling bittersweetly before handing him to Maggie.

It looked as if she was saying goodbye, and Anne worried what that meant for the little guy as he sadly waved goodbye to her.

Bessie turned and waved to Anne, something calculative in her gaze, and Anne recognized the look of numbness. Recognized the attempt to close yourself off from emotion to stop the tears, the fear, and the sadness from blinding you.

Bessie  _ was _ saying goodbye.

Maggie and Henz were going to leave first, and Bessie was going to stay behind to help Anne escape.

‘ _ Thank you _ ’ Anne mouthed, knowing Bessie would know, that she knew.

Bessie smiled slightly before leaving.

_________________________________

Maggie and Henz ran, faster than they ever had before, running to what they knew was the Aragon estate, knowing the moment they said Anne’s name they’d be alive, unless whoever denied them had a death wish, knowing how easily attached the Aragon’s could be.

A guard pointed a gun at her, intent on shooting her, hesitating for a second when they saw Henz.

And that second was all she needed.

  
“Anne Boleyn is still alive, and I know where she is.”

__________________________________

Later in the night Anne found herself stealthily picking herself out of the handcuffs, moving slowly to ensure she made little noise.

Finally, the handcuffs fell, Anne barely catching them. She coughed.

  
“Can I have water please?”

The guards looked at each other before both moving to grab her water bowl, they’d learned after only one of them went, and came back with two fingers less.

They moved closer to her and she lunged grabbing their gun and hitting them hard over the head before pointing it at the other.

_ “Drop it.” _

The cowardly guard put it down submissively and Anne hit him as well before turning to where she’d seen Henz sneak in multiple times. She walked over and knocked quietly.

Bessie opened the door with an impressed look.

“I thought you’d be louder.”

“I’m not seventeen anymore, I don’t live for life endangering situations.”

Bessie’s lips quirked into a smile, clearly remembering a story Maggie had told her.

“Lets go.”

They ran through the halls, fast, but quiet, both trained in stealth, Bessie by teacher, Anne by life. Bessie stopped Anne when a guard came and she knocked them out, dragging them into the shadows before they continued towards freedom.

Anne was so close she could taste it, she could taste the smoky air of downtown, she could smell puddles along the old streets, she could see hot dog stands littered around the town. 

She was so close.

And Bessie was excited too, her wife and son were just around the bend, just at the end of the hallway, so close.

But Anna of fucking Cleves had different plans for them as she stepped in front of the exit, seemingly betrayed.

  
“Bessie?”

“You don’t get to call me that, you’ve been using my son.” she looked furious, but was clearly in front of Anne, protecting her.

“Why are you helping her though?”

  
“She’s Maggie’s best friend Anna, and you aren’t who you used to be, and certainly aren’t my friend. Not anymore.”

Anna clenched her jaw, “Don’t make me do this.”

“I’ll do what it takes.”

Anna seemed to realize something “They’ve already left haven’t they? You’ve got nothing to lose.”

  
“Except Anne.”

  
“You have your life.” Anna pointed the gun at her, for once showing an extreme desire to  _ not _ pull the trigger.

“I won’t stay, and I won’t help you hurt her.”

“If you put her back where she was I’ll let you go.”

Now that was a deal even Anne would take, Anne could see in the decision weighing in Bessie’s mind, and Anne knew that if Bessie believed Anna, she would _ take it. _

“ _ Liar _ .” she snarled.

Anna shot, and Anne barely had the time to move Bessie slightly over, to change the course of the bullet from life  _ ending _ , to life  _ altering _ . Bessie fell, crying out in pain, and Anne knew it was kill or be killed.

She took Bessie’s gun and shot blindly.

She waited for the next bullet to kill her, but nothing came. She looked over to where Anna once stood and gasped.

She’d shot her in the head, and Bessie was tearing up.

  
“I’m sorry” Anne said, meaning it, not for Anna’s sake, but for Bessie.

“She wasn’t my best friend, she was someone else.” She trembled.

“Let’s get you up.” Anne helped Bessie up, slinging her arm around her shoulder, carrying her weight as she walked to the exit.

“I’m gonna cry if this isn’t the right exit.” Bessie muttered.

  
“ _ Same _ .” Anne laughed, not really a laugh, but enough to lighten the mood slightly.

They opened the door and the breeze hit Anne’s face, reminding her of her now marred eye. She wanted to take it in, but she knew it was only a matter of time before someone came and finished Anna’s job.

They were going to make it,  _ they were going to make it. _

Bessie was going to see her family again.

  
And Anne was going  _ home _ .


	25. Chapter 25

When Anne sees the Aragon estate she’s tempted to say ‘ _ alright, I was wrong. God exists _ ’

She’s still carrying Bessie, although as they walked she became more and more limp in her hold.

“ _ Hey hey hey, _ let’s  _ not _ die when we’re like, ten feet away from making it, yeah?”

Bessie laughs breathlessly, clearly in pain.

“I’ll  _ try _ .”

Anne smiled at that, she was still talking, that was a good sign. Anne set her down briefly on a tree, mildly surprised that there weren't any guards yet. Normally Mr. Aragon liked to supply the driveway into the driveway with like, a million guards.

_ Where was everyone? _

_________________________

  
When one is informed that they’re supposedly  _ dead _ fiance is in fact  _ alive _ , and definitely being tortured and marred like your mother, they tend to flip the  _ fuck _ out and call every last guard inside because you’re fucking taking that place by  _ storm _ if necessary.

Her father said nothing, not because he wanted  _ Anne _ back, but because they knew where the Dragon clan hid, they knew where the murderers of his wife were.

Catherine is pacing, anxious over her fiance who wasn’t dead by some miracle.

That’s when someone over the radio called about two almost intruders, bleeding heavily. Maggie darts up and describes her wife, asking if that was one of them, the guard (almost fearfully due to the accuracy) tells her that’s exactly what one of them looks like.

Catherine describes Anne next, and the guard once again confirms it.

Catherine doesn’t listen to a word her father says, instead she turns and runs.

She  _ runs _ to the gates.

__________________________

Anne is  _ lowkey _ dying.

Bessie is  _ highkey _ dying.

They’re a fun pair.

Guards come flowing out suddenly, all of them calling out her name.

“Ms. Boleyn?”

“Yep, that’s me, I’m dying, so is she, I’m gonna pass out now, someone catch her.”

And then Anne passed out.

_______________________________

Catherine runs to the gates to find the entire medical staff there, gurneys in place for the woman who Maggie tells her is Bessie, and Anne.

They’re both heavily injured, Bessie with a gunshot, and Anne……..

Anne’s got stab wounds, whipping marks, and something’s happened to her eye. Catherine sobs in relief though, because Anne is alive and not dead and that  _ bitch _ Anna is gonna fucking burn for tricking her.

A scheduled message (clearly since Anna is dead, but she doesn’t know that yet) is sent to her at that moment.

Recording after recording of each day that Anne was there.

And Catherine knows she shouldn’t but she watches them in horror as she waits.

Watches as at first Anne doesn’t stop her sarcastic remarks, spits in Anna’s face, bites fingers off if someone is dumb enough to get to close.

She watches as Anna tries again and again to convince her to join them, and Anne tells her no. She explains only once, that she will never  _ betray _ Catherine (her, she won’t betray her).

She watches pure fear cross her face when Anna tells her why she recognizes their organization's name, she watches the realization that things aren’t going to get any better.

She watches Anna fake Anne’s death, and Anne’s solemn gaze as she watches, held at gunpoint to do as they say.

She watches Anna slash across her eye and Anne scream in pain.

She watches Anne get whipped and stabbed and beaten.

She watches as the little boy she now knows is Henz waddle up and Anne shows kindness towards him before she lashes out at the information, the insinuated death of Maggie.

She watches as Anne is tortured in every terrible way possible.

And worst of all, she watches how in the moments of worst pain, she cries  _ her _ name. She begs for Catalina, she  _ begs _ and  _ sobs _ and  _ cries _ . She watches the nightmares where she dies, and Anne is in pure distress over it.

She watches the dead expression on her face, as everything that makes Anne, well, Anne disappear as she cuts herself off to contain the pain.

She gets to the most recent videos of Anne escaping, and Catalina wonders if every day is recorded and cut into the right shape to be sent to her automatically.

She’s crying when the video’s are finally over, she’s crying, and she’s crying, and she’s crying, until there are no more tears left to spend.

She looks up as the head doctor informs her that both of them are stable, and Anne is alive, Anne is  _ alive _ .

The love of her life is alive.

____________________________

Anne has fun dreams.

_ Death, death, death. _

_ Trauma, trauma, trauma. _

You get it.

_____________________________

Mr. Aragon stares at the envelope, still shocked to his core.

This woman went to  _ hell _ and back just to see his daughter again.

This woman, who originally became engaged to his daughter because of her impending debt, that was becoming clearer and clearer, was going to pay it off anyways.

He learned why she took the money, and learned she really had been robbed, she really had been deceived, she had been doing to protect family, the same family he’d hurt.

He was confused by his fondness of her, after all, he originally wanted her  _ dead _ .

But at the news that she was very much alive, in pain, but alive all the same, he found himself  _ relieved _ .

She’d  _ survived _ them.

There was  _ nobody _ else more fit for his daughter than Anne, and he resolved that finally she would get the respect she’d already earned  _ ten times _ over.

Maybe, she wasn’t such a bad addition.

Maybe, she was  _ perfect _ for his daughter.

_____________________________

Anne opens her eyes and sees her  _ home _ .

And she was on her way to being alright.


	26. Chapter 26

Anne’s eyes fluttered open, she could register the pain but she’d once again adjusted to living with it. She was expecting the normal dark basement with leaks from drains pulsing on her head. The normal dark shadows covering the two guards as a silent mercy to her fear.

Instead she opened her eyes to the extravagant ceiling that she immediately clocked as the Aragons ceiling. She meant to make a noise of relief but instead her brain went -  _ it’s safe, pain receptors on! _ \- and she let out a wail of blind pain.

She could hear multiple sets of feet shuffle immediately towards her, and she immediately slipped into french, screaming curses to show her pain. The doctors who were now in her field of vision were clearly caught off guard from the loud french being thrown at their heads. The head doctor (a female, how nice) shook her head and barked orders at the rest of the team in English, since Anne’s head was swimming she couldn’t understand it.

Immediately someone started putting something in her IV, and she slowly went back to sleep.

________________________

The next time she woke up Maggie was sitting in a chair and Anne didn’t want to shoot herself in the head to escape the unbearable pain.

  
“Am I on opioids?” is her first question.

Ever the chaotic Maggie, didn’t even blink, “Yes.”

“That’s nice.”

“Don’t get addicted.”

  
“No promises.”

Maggie laughed breathlessly, and a little heartbroken.

“Where’s Bessie?”

“Critical Condition like you, she’s having some difficulty but she’s alive.”

The  _ barely _ was silent but hovered over them all the same.

“Thank you for risking your life for me, and your wife, and your son.”

“Our son was a courageous  _ dumbass _ and visited against our will, we never put him in  _ danger _ .”

The sharpness in her voice cut Anne deeper than any of the whip lashings, and Maggie noticed. She opened her mouth to apologize but Anne turned away.

“You should go see your son and wife.” 

Maggie sighed and nodded, understanding that she hurt Anne, and she stood and left, leaving Anne to her thoughts. She let out a silent sob, covering mouth so that nobody could hear her pain. Eventually she, rather  _ depressingly _ , cried herself to sleep.

__________________________

The next time she woke up Henz was there, staring at her over the bed just barely like the adorable little man he was.

“Hey dude.”

He perked up and grinned, he briefly tried to climb up on the bed but found he was too short to make it and decided to just keep staring over the bed shyly.

  
“Hi Annie.”

Anne smiled, tiredly, not even registering Maggie at the doorway while she talked with her son.

“I heard that you disobeyed your parents orders and came to see me anyways.”

“.....yeah.”

“ _ Good job _ ! Y’know your mother used to defy orders with me.”

“She did?”

“Yeah, wanna hear about it?”

“Yeah!”

Anne spent the next hour telling tales of their adventures, over exaggerating parts to make them seem cooler, and playing some down to seem humble. And Henz ate it all up, she only realized Maggie was there, until she left.

_________________________________

Rather disorientingly Mr. Aragon was there the next she woke up, leaving her very confused.

“ _ Sir _ ?”

“You were going to pay it back.”

Anne didn’t need to be explicitly told what he was speaking of, “She read it didn’t she?”

“Yes, she was devastated. And I have to say, I was impressed.”

  
“Alert the press.”

It was the first time in a long time she’d had a snarky response to anything, the fear of being hurt worse. Mr. Aragon smiled.

And then it got even more confusing.

They discussed the wedding, they discussed Anne’s relationship with his daughter.

And it was done with respect.

“Are you  _ dying _ or something?!” she asked eventually.

He laughed.

_ “Or something.” _

_________________________________

Maggie was back, this time Bessie (who definitely snuck out of her room, which gave Anne deja - vu) was with her.

Maggie had her head bowed while Bessie talked.

“Thank you, you saved my life.”

“You saved mine.”

“You introduced me to my wife.”

“You didn’t let my best friend get killed.”

“Maybe we should stop competing.”

  
“It’s just highlighting out terrible life.”

“Indeed.”

They stared at each other, and Anne can see what Maggie found so bewitching about the injured woman before her.

“You guys aren’t gonna team up against me are you?”

“ _ Definitely _ .”

_   
_ _ “No doubt.” _

_____________________________________

Just Maggie alone.

“I’m sorry.”

“Me too.”

No words were needed.

They were always like that, a glance and everything was forgiven, a word and they were back to their hijinks, a hug and they were back to sisters.

“I missed you Mags.”

  
“I missed you too Annie.”

________________________________________

Anne opened her eyes again, adjusting to finding someone staring down at her through a worried gaze.

She found none.

Disoriented, she lifted her head and saw a familiar figure uncomfortably sat in a chair.

“ _ Baby _ ?” she croaked, hope tinting her voice.

Catherine sat up immediately, on alert. Her gaze met Anne’s and her breath hitched. They stared at each other, lost in each other’s eyes. Anne felt like she was drowning in the golden specked gaze of her lover.

Anne’s bottom lip was trembling, moments away from crying her eyes out because she was there. Catherine opened her mouth to say something before closing it again, not able to voice the words she wanted to say.

Anne wanted to jump out of the bed and run to her, she wanted to crawl into her safe arms and never ever leave. She wanted to take in everything that was Catherine Aragon.

Eventually Catherine hesitantly stood before moving quickly to Anne’s bed and she kissed her hard. She kissed her like they hadn’t seen each other in forever, which they hadn’t. She kissed her like she thought she was dead, which she did. She kissed with every piece of her, every bone, every inch of skin, every shed tear over the months.

When they pulled apart they were panting, and holding onto the other desperately, and Catherine said one thing.

_ “Angel.” _


	27. Chapter 27

Catherine was sitting on the bed, Anne cuddling into her side. She hadn’t left Anne’s side in days, only briefly leaving to shower and change clothes and then immediately coming back, terrified what would happen if she was gone for too long.

Anne was completely fine with this, only interested in having her love close. Anne still woke up in a panic, still thinking she was in that terrible basement. And Catherine (who was seemingly  _ always _ awake, making Anne wonder if she stayed up all night and watched over Anne) soothed her, telling her that she was safe, she was home.

The subject of what happened while under capture was carefully avoided, Anne having a panic attack when asked, and Catherine strangely silent about it, looking at her with a strange expression when she thought Anne wasn’t looking.

Anne was annoyed at herself with how easily she’d reverted to having her walls down, for Catherine. She bared her soul to her once more, putting her heart in her hands. And just like the first time she held it carefully and protected it. 

Anne nuzzled her neck, sitting in an awkward position that was causing a flare of pain every ten seconds in her entire body. Catherine was holding her protectively, whispering  _ the three words  _ Anne had yearned to hear from her again throughout the previous months.

There was silence in the room other than those three words, everytime Catherine spoke them Anne echoed them back. It was like a broken record repeating over and over again, neither able to say anything else.

Anne has briefly thought about their wedding, she wonders when they’ll get married now that their wedding date has passed during her assumed death. 

That’s a lie.

That’s all that’s been on her mind, what will they have to do to regain everything they’d planned? What about the guests? Does Catherine even still  _ want _ to marry her?

Anne unconsciously whimpered at the last thought, just the possibility of it making her want to burst into tears. Catherine tensed and looked over at her, beyond worried. She kissed Anne’s temple and murmured loving words in her ear.

“ _ Do you still want me _ ?” Anne’s broken voice filled the room.

Catherine gasped, the realization hitting her. Anne was broken in her eyes, Anne was ugly with the scar on her face, making her vision half blurry. Anne didn’t think that Catherine would want her anymore after that. Catherine turned fully towards her, complete honesty shining in her eyes.

“I will  _ always _ want you. There is no one else that I could ever want in my life, there is nobody else that I want to be my wife. There is  _ nobody _ else. I love you Anne  _ future Aragon _ .”

Anne’s bottom lip was trembling with effort to not cry (she was failing by the way) as she stared at Catherine. She then made the terrible decision of throwing herself at Catherine and sobbing into her neck.

“Why are you so perfect?”

“Remember that one time I tortured your older sister because she was flirting with you, and tried to kill your younger sister because I thought you slept with her?”

_ “We don’t count that.” _

They both breathlessly chuckled bittersweetly, tears flowing from both of their eyes. Anne clung to Catherine, and Catherine held her tightly unwilling to let her go. Anne whimpered, the pain starting to get to her and Catherine shifted Anne off her so she was laying on her back again. Catherine then laid next to her and shifted Anne again so that she was laying on her chest.

“I missed you  _ baby _ ” Anne murmured.

“I missed you too  _ angel _ .” Catherine replied, carding her fingers through Anne’s hair.

They stayed silent for a moment before Anne piped up again.

  
“What are we gonna do about the wedding? Everything’s been ruined.”

“We’re gonna plan it again, even better this time, and you aren’t gonna get  _ kidnapped _ , my father isn’t gonna  _ marry me off, _ you’re not gonna get  _ shot _ , things are going to go to  _ fucking plan _ or else I’m gonna sue somebody.”

“ _ Just _ sue?”

“That first  _ then _ we’ll see where it takes me.”

“Fair enough.”

Anne smiled tearfully at her, “You’re my soulmate y’know”

  
“Good, because getting the guests to come to a rescheduled wedding is gonna be  _ hell _ , and I aint doing that for  _ nobody _ but my soulmate.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

Planning a wedding from a hospital was just as difficult as it sounded.

Anne’s hospital gown was getting itchy, she was sweaty from arguing, for _ some reason  _ the planning became more difficult than it was the first time, and she was struggling to stop herself from snapping hard.

Catherine was sitting stiffly across from her, her temper flaring, and Anne was sitting the same way, ignoring the pain, unafraid of her anger. In fact she was matching it, and she could tell by a small spark in Catherine’s eye that nobody had ever done that before.

Stood up to her, matched her fire, didn’t flinch when she yelled, and yelled back. One moment they were arguing furiously over  _ plates _ , for some reason that being the epicenter of their rage towards each other, and the next Catherine dug her fingers in her gown and tugged her forward for a  _ ferocious _ kiss.

Anne was caught off guard but kissed back, breathing heavily from passion. Anne kissed her hard, the pain suddenly disappearing with the euphoria of kissing her. Her mind went to an adult place, and she knew that if she got what she wanted her pains would be ten times worse when the euphoria faded.

Anne bit her bottom lip, loving the gasp that sounded from her, “I want you” she hummed. Catherine looked at her, and without hesitation pushed their wedding binders off the bed and kissed her hard.

“ _ I love you _ angel” she murmured against her lips.

“I _ love you too  _ baby” she replied.

Catherine forced Anne to lay down and she straddled her, and Anne looked up at her with her lips swollen and her eyes blackened with lust. Her hair was splayed out, and she was staring up at her helplessly. Completely under her control, and Catherine loved it.

She leaned down and kissed Anne desperately, the force of her passion, and the fear she’d felt when she’d been gone crashing over her again. Suddenly Anne’s mouth opened, and Catherine’s tongue slid in.

Anne felt like Catherine was  _ claiming her territory _ , and Anne gladly welcomed it. She pulled away again, “Mark me, make me  _ yours _ .” she begged.

Catherine growled lowly before ducking down and biting her neck possessively, sucking hickeys as well.

“ _ Mine _ .” she husked in her ear, earning a whine from Anne.

Catherine’s hands slid down Anne’s body, watching her facial expression change the lower they got. Catherine finally slipped past the end of her gown and smirked, moving them back up, now underneath the gown.

She went up, peeling the gown off of her, directing Anne to lift her head so she could tug it off of her. Once off her eyes raked over her naked body, she put her hands on her breasts, massaging them, earning a loud moan from her.

“ _ Baby _ ” she begged.

Lina smirked and she ducked down and took one in her mouth, sucking slightly and scraping her teeth lightly. Anne’s hands tangled in her hair, crying out in pleasure. Her hips jerked,  _ begging _ for attention.

Catherine looked at her from her position, making eye contact when she pulled away with a pop, salvia dripping from her mouth. She switched, earning a both pleased and displeased whine from Anne, craving more attention from her.

Finally Catherine kissed down her stomach, making eye contact still. Anne nodded, spreading her legs for her, and Catherine smirked, dipping her head down and  _ finally _ swiping her tongue up. Anne moaned tugging at Catherine’s hair.

Catherine wasted no time, eating her out quickly, no hesitation. She held Anne’s thighs and dragged her closer, and her thighs clamped around Catherine’s head to keep her in place.

“ _ Yes _ !” Anne moaned, Catherine’s name spilling from her lips multiple times.

Catherine brought a hand up and pushed two fingers into her, causing Anne to cry out in pleasure, her hips surging. Catherine shoved her tongue in, and Anne got even louder much to Catherine’s delight.

“Oh  _ fuck _ ! More  _ more _ !” she begged greedily.

Catherine always gave into her greed, and added a finger, pumping quicker. Anne moaned her name again. As Catherine worshipped her Anne felt a coil in her stomach grow tighter and  _ tighter _ , begging to be released. 

Catherine buried her head deeper between Anne’s thighs, moaning at her taste. She was clearly enjoying herself, buried deep between her thighs. Anne wasn’t even aware of the noises spilling from her mouth anymore, only concerned with Catherine, the knot in her stomach, and the bliss that was  _ crashing _ through her body.

Anne tensed before  _ screaming _ her name and cumming hard, squirting on Catherine’s face. Catherine smirked and licked Anne clean, before gathering as much off her face with her tongue and wiping her face with the blanket.

She crawled up and kissed Anne, allowing her to taste herself.

“ _ Gorgeous _ .” she murmured.

Anne panted against her and tugged her beside her, the euphoria fading and the pain increasing like she predicted, but she couldn’t care less.

“There are so many things I could say that would be romantic, but the only thing that comes to mind is  _ finally _ .” she laughed.

Catherine laughed with her, drawing the covers over them, and holding Anne close. Anne’s eyes fluttered shut, content to be there with her lover. She smiled slightly when Catherine gently kissed her cheek and murmured an  _ I love you _ . She echoed it back with no hesitation.

“Go ahead and sleep angel.”

“Don’t need your permission.” Anne grumbled (yes she did).

Catherine chuckled to herself, watching Anne fall asleep in her hold before falling asleep as well. Both of them were happy to be where they were.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crack chapter ngl

Anne doesn’t care if she’s not  _ supposed _ to, she’s getting out of the hospital room and she’s going to wander.

Catherine isn’t in charge of her (she ignores the voice in her head that laughs at that thought in disbelief before replying -  _ it’s cute that you think that _ )

Anne is already in pain, and she’s wishing she hadn’t made this terrible choice of defiance when she runs into Bessie.

Who’s also  _ clearly _ sneaking out of her room.

“Walk together in  _ pain _ and  _ regret _ ?” Bessie asks before Anne can.

  
“ _ Obviously _ .”

They lean on each other, Bessie relying on Anne to lead her around and avoid detection. It takes about thirty minutes before they hear Catherine shriek.

_ “ANNE MOTHERFUCKING BOLEYN WHERE ARE YOU?!” _

Anne freezes and Bessie snickers at her predicament and they communally decide to walk faster because Bessie will also be in trouble with Catherine for multiple reasons. They’d just turned another corner, avoiding a guard shift when they heard a new voice.

“ _ ELIZABETHHHHHHHHHHHH _ !” Maggie screamed.

“They’re going to team up aren’t they?” Anne asked in fear.

“Oh  _ no _ .”

“I would try to run but I think I would  _ die _ .”

  
“Honestly same.”

Instead they kept moving, listening to the aggravated shouts of their partners and the quick movement of feet.

“This is unfair, they can run.”

“I know right.”

“I demand a rematch.”

“They’re close aren’t they?”   
  


“Yeah, duck into this room.”

They hid in the room and listened to Catherine and Maggie yell as they stormed past the door. Anne stopped Bessie from leaving the moment their voices were quiet, because in every horror movie they think they’ve left when they open the door and boom -  _ they’re waiting _ .

After a few moments Maggie’s voice sounded right next to the door.

“I think we got the wrong door.”

“No, Anne watches too many horror movies. _ They’re in there _ .”

Bessie’s eyes widened and Anne looked around.

_ No escape. _

“Let’s do something dumb and hurt ourselves  _ even more _ .”   
  


“ _ Yes _ .”

They nodded and swung open the door and - 

\-  _ stupidly _ decided to try and  _ run _ .

_ “Fuck!” _

_ “Ow!” _

Catherine and Maggie blinked in surprise before looking down at them as they winced in pain.

“You  _ fucking _ idiots.”

_________________________________

Anne and Bessie were lying down talking easily, waiting for their lovers to come back and yell at them for being dumbasses.

Catherine and Maggie came in, Henz behind Maggie.

Bessie’s eyes widened, “That’s not  _ fair _ Mags, you can’t use his cuteness against me.”

“ _ Watch _ me.”

Catherine just looked at Anne in disappointment.

“What were you  _ thinking _ ?”

“That this place was stuffy and I wanted to walk?”   
  


“Why would you leave the room?”   
  


“Because I’m dumb.  _ Obviously _ .”

Maggie lifted Henz up, “Look at him, you could’ve hurt yourself and made him cry.”

_ “This isn’t fair!” _

She moved him closer, causing Bessie to whine.

  
“I’m  _ sorry… _ .” she mumbled.

Anne echoed it.

“Seriously, you two are supposed to be trained assassins not teenagers.”

Maggie and Catherine had matching looks of disappointment before Maggie picked Bessie up and carried her back to her own room. Catherine sighed and lied down next to Anne.

“I’m glad you’re alright, and I have to say I’m getting serious deja-vu”

Anne smiled, “Me too, but I know I’m not running from you. There’s nobody else I could ever want but you.”

Catherine rubbed her shoulder and tucked Anne into her. Anne smiled and nuzzled her neck.

“You know…….I  _ liked _ the looks the guards gave me.”

  
“ _ What _ look?” jealousy seeped into her voice.

“The one they gave me for my  _ love bites you _ gave me.” Anne smirked, “They knew  _ you _ did that to me, and I  _ liked _ that they knew.”

Catherine flushed, “ _ Go to sleep. _ ”

Anne laughed before obeying her command and falling asleep in her arms.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://sites.google.com/view/an-authors-guide/home
> 
> That is the link to my writing site for those who are looking to write and might want help, there's a section for:  
> \- Intro's  
> \- Body Paragraphs  
> \- Conclusions  
> \- Prompts  
> \- Sneak Peeks
> 
> The sneak peeks include  
> \- Criminal  
> \- I'll Save You  
> \- Addict  
> \- Mary & Lizzie  
> \- And my One Shot series
> 
> I really hope you look at it and find it helpful!

After the debacle Anne spent more quality time with Catherine. (She won’t lie, it got heated more than once, now that they’d finally felt that amazing feeling they couldn’t get enough of it.) Anne was curled into Catherine’s side, lazily tracing shapes on her chest as she took a breather from the most recent activity.

Anne purred praises in her ear, and Catherine was visibly smirking at the praise as well. Their legs were tangled, and Anne’s wound only stung like a  _ motherfucker _ , better than the last time when it stung like a  _ motherfucker _ getting hit by a  _ bat _ and stung by  _ bees _ . The covers were barely covering them, Catherine only pulling them up with minimal effort after she crumbled next to Anne.

Anne could feel the newest love bites on her body, pleased with the feeling of belonging to someone, and she gladly belonged to Catherine. She shifted her face so she could see her own work dotting along Catherine’s neck and collarbone, the delightful purple splotches making her feel oddly more possessive than before.

Catherine tightened her grip on Anne, causing her to smile and bury her nose in the crook of her neck, taking in the scent of her. 

“ _ I love you _ .” she finally breathed, catching her breath.

“ _ I love you too _ .” Catherine murmured.

Then they went back to relative silence, and Anne found herself becoming drowsy, she blearily told Catherine she was sleepy, and she kissed her temple and told her to sleep, promising to hold her the entire time.

“I’ll hold you to that.” Anne mumbled before falling asleep in her arms.

_________________________

“Hey Annie we need you to -  _ HOLY SHIT _ !”

That was her wake up call, she whined, not registering who was in her room at the moment and only clinging to Catherine, who looked visibly annoyed, then horrified, then embarrassed.

Maggie and Bessie were at the door (Bessie rather unfairly healed faster even though she was supposed to be in worse shape than Anne, but apparently being imprisoned and tortured for months on end had some hidden effects after you gain a numbness to a broken rib. Oh and psychological effects, but those were for later.) they were covering their eyes.

“Tell me Henz didn’t see this.”

  
“No, thank god.” Bessie muttered.

“Good.”

“Speaking of, when you two are done fucking we need you to watch him for the day.”

“Why?”

“Spending time together.”

  
“A date.”

  
“Spending time together.”

“A date  _ and _ a fuck?”

They both made the same annoyed noise and expression, causing Catherine and Anne to burst into giggles, leaving them even more confused (and slightly worried since they couldn’t see what they were doing due to the fact that they were refusing to uncover their eyes.

“Of course Mags, when do you need us to watch him?”   
  


“Day after tomorrow?” 

“Done.”

“Thank you, I would hug you but-”

“I’m pretty sure Catherine would skin you, and then Bessie would kill me.”

“Yeah.”

  
“I am not that violent.” Bessie muttered.

“I am though, totally accurate.” Catherine nodded, trying not to laugh at the fearful look Maggie had now.

Anne nudged her, “I mean, not accurate at all.” she took the hint, lying to make her feel safer.

“Well we’re gonna go, you should try locking your doors, since you know, her father lives here.”

“She makes an excellent point, Catti can you lock the door when they leave?”

Catherine took zero point five seconds to cave under Anne’s pleading gaze.

Maggie and Bessie left, and they waited a few minutes before Catherine slipped out of bed and locked the door before crawling back into bed and holding Anne close.

  
“Back to sleep angel.”

Anne wriggled closer happily before falling right back asleep, enwrapped in Catherine’s arms.

_____________________________

Mr. Aragon saw the boy, wanted to ask about it, but decided against it.

He sighed, he (for once) didn’t want to throw Anne into a death defying situation, but it was becoming more and more clear to him that he was going to need her around.

He knew full well though, his daughter would murder him if he tried to send Anne somewhere without her again after the last few months of pain and sorrow caused by the Dragon clan. Speaking of…….Anne never did speak of her time there, and he knew that a psychologist was more likely to get their eyes carved out then be told secrets and trauma’s.

How did she escape, and every time he or his daughter spoke of Anna, she always waved it off, telling them that ‘ _ trust me, she isn’t a problem anymore _ ’.

Could it be……..did Anne kill Anna?

_______________________________

“Henz, be good for them alright?”

He nodded.

“Okay” Bessie peppered his face with kisses (there was no question who carried him) and Maggie ruffled his hair, causing him to squeak in outrage.

  
“My  _ hair _ !”

Catherine was visibly holding back an  _ ‘aw’ _ , the kid was cute though. Anne smiled at him, and he beamed back.

_ “Auntie Annie! Auntie Catti!” _

Catherine visibly gasped, and Anne smiled, getting on her knees.

“Good job bud, but what do you want to do? Once your parents go on their date instead of worrying about their child who is perfectly safe with me.” she glared at Maggie and Bessie who were hovering.

Maggie opened her mouth to refute her when Catherine stepped in, “who is safe with  _ us _ .”

Maggie accepted that, ignoring Anne’s betrayed stare. Catherine turned around and Henz got up and darted over to her, hugging her legs. She smiled down at him.

“Hey there, what do you want to do?”

“ _ Fort _ ?” he tilted his head at them, and Anne watched Catherine fall victim to his puppy eyes.

“Sure, fort.”

He squealed and darted over to the couch, and Anne followed patting Catherine’s back as she watched in confusion as she took the cushions off it.

“Never made a fort before have you?”

“No.”

“Oh, my  _ perfectionist _ fiance who doesn’t like  _ clutter _ , you’re going to  _ hate _ it.”

_________________________

“I would hate this if I wasn’t so impressed with his architectural skills.”

“Honestly this is the best fort I’ve ever seen, this small child is  _ beating _ the two adults right now.”

Anne and Catherine watched as Henz expertly put together a fort all by himself, waving them away.

“No you’ll get in the way.”

Excuse me? Who was this kid? (and can Catherine become a third parent to him because he was awesome)

Finally he finished and beamed at them, and they just stared in awe.

“Henz……….can you come over next week and do this again? I want my father to get lost in this.”

  
“Very mature Lina, _ very mature _ .”

“Like you don’t.”

  
“He was actually very nice to me, so not really.”

“He was  _ nice _ ?!”

“I know, I asked him if he was dying.”

_   
_ _ “Is he?” _

“No, he was just being nice.”

“Should I be scared?”

“Considering the last time he showed me respect ended up with me fake dying and being held by certain people we don’t like?  _ Probably _ .”

“What are you talking about?” he tilted his head, his eyes knowing, but playing the part of the dumb kid to get them to pay attention to him.

“We’re talking about pranking her father.”

“Oh. That sounds like fun.”

“He’s on my side,  _ ha _ !”

____________________________

“I don’t think Bessie is going to like this.”

  
“Bessie isn’t here.”

“Bessie has the power to take away Henz.”

  
“Maggie has power too.”

“Maggie is clearly the  _ simp _ in the relationship.”

“She is not!”

Catherine and Anne bickered over whether or not to give Henz chocolate, he watched their back and forth, stealing chocolate periodically and eating it stealthily. Eventually they made the conclusion that he could have some, but then they looked at the chocolate and realized there was some missing.

They looked down at him, and he smiled  _ mischievously _ , looking very  _ proud _ of himself, and all Anne did was laugh and hand him another chocolate bar.

_______________________________

“Anne, he's running to you!”

Playing tag with a small child after he’s had a lot of sugar was not a great idea. Anne had been it for the last thirty minutes and it was decided the adults needed to team up against Henz otherwise he would never get tagged.

Henz darted past Anne, and she let out a groan.

“We are  _ never _ going to catch him!”

He squealed and ran back, Catherine behind him and Anne picked him up and spun him around giggling with him. Catherine slowed to a halt, watching them with a strange look in her eye as Anne made him laugh when she put him on the couch and tickled him.

She was  _ so _ good with kids.

Catherine couldn’t believe she was having such a domestic thought, but after everything that happened, all she wanted was to marry Anne, and settle down.

She wanted the happily ever after, she wanted the perfect wife, the two kids, the dog,  _ everything _ .

And the closer she got to actually marrying Anne, the closer that dream started to become a reality.

________________________________

When Maggie and Bessie knocked Catherine opened the door, looking dead tired.

  
“Your son is very  _ adorable _ and very  _ cute _ , but i feel like i’ve run  _ three marathons _ .”

They chuckled, “Imagine doing this everyday.”

  
“I have.” she responded bluntly.

Maggie’s face changed to surprise and Bessie decided to retrieve her son from Anne’s arm (he was asleep, thank god, for now).

“You’ve thought about it?”

“Yeah, I’ve really thought about it.”

“ _ And _ ?”

“I want kids with her, probably not best to be  _ now _ , but I want them at some point.”

Maggie looked excited, “Annie is gonna be the chaotic mom, you know that right?”

“I’ve accepted my fate.”

Bessie came back out with a grumpy Henz who was not all too pleased with being woken up and taken from his aunt’s arms. He saw Catherine and whined, reaching for her,  _ “Auntie Catti.” _

Bessie handed him over and he beamed at her, “Don’t wanna go, wanna play.”

“I know bud, but you gotta go with your moms. We’ll miss you though.” she smiled and he gave her a kiss on the cheek, making it a grin.

“Bye Auntie Catti.”

“Bye  _ hombrecito _ .”

Anne drowsily wandered out and smiled at him, “you leaving?”

“Yeah.” he made grabby hands at Anne, and Catherine handed him to her.

She watched Anne coo and soothe him back to sleep, like it was nothing, like she was born to do that, and Catherine certainly hoped someday that would be their child in her arms.

Bessie plucked him out of Anne’s arms like a pro, keeping him asleep. They watched him leave before Catherine nudged Anne back inside “You hurting?”

“ _ Yes _ .” she wheezed, suddenly falling over.

“This is why we don’t chase small children.”

  
“But he was so happy.”

Catherine melted and got on her knees, picking her up and carrying her back into her room, it was the hospital room she should technically be in but Catherine (and Anne) couldn’t bear to not be near each other as much as possible.

Catherine made a mental note to put the cushions and blanket back where they were once Anne was in bed. She placed her gently in bed and covered before moving to go clean when Anne reached out.

“Can’t it wait?” she pouted.

Catherine idly thought of how domestic they were becoming, losing their edge.

“Yeah, it can wait.” she sighed climbing into bed next to her and holding her close.

Anne made a happy noise and nuzzled her, “When do you think our lives are gonna go to shit again?”

“I don’t know, but the least I can ask is for it to be after the wedding.”

“Yeah, I’d like to  _ reach _ the wedding at least.”

She smiled into her neck, having burrowed herself into it, “ _ Love you Lina _ .”

“ _ Love you too angel _ .”

They didn’t quite fall asleep at first, but after about thirty minutes of snuggling and whispered sweet phrases to each other they both fell into a slumber, clinging to the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://sites.google.com/view/an-authors-guide/home
> 
> That is the link to my writing site for those who are looking to write and might want help, there's a section for:  
> \- Intro's  
> \- Body Paragraphs  
> \- Conclusions  
> \- Prompts  
> \- Sneak Peeks
> 
> The sneak peeks include  
> \- Criminal  
> \- I'll Save You  
> \- Addict  
> \- Mary & Lizzie  
> \- And my One Shot series
> 
> I really hope you look at it and find it helpful!


	31. Chapter 31

Anne is feeling  _ a lot _ better a month later.

She’s walking around, telling Maggie about her adventures after she went with Bessie to marry her, and Maggie is doing the same. They’re walking around to distract Anne, who was buzzing because in a few hours she was going to marry Catalina de fucking Aragon.

Anne Boleyn was getting married.

Anne Boleyn was gonna be Anne  _ Aragon _ in just a few hours and she was beyond excited.

  
But at the moment nerves and missing Catherine were taking control over her and Maggie eventually got annoyed with her shifting and forced her to go on a walk. Maggie eventually steered their conversation to Catherine and now Anne was babbling about how much she loved Catherine and couldn’t wait to be married to her, and everything she loved about her.

Maggie smiled at her teasingly, finally catching Anne’s eye, “what?”

“You’re such a simp.”

_  
_ _ “Fuck you!” _

____________________

Catherine and Bessie weren’t doing much better, Maria was in the chamber as well, smiling at her fondly.

“I can’t believe you’re getting married.”

“Me neither.” she grinned.

Maria looked at her knowingly, “Tell me this much though, did you used to like me?”

“..... _ no _ ?”

She laughed “What I thought, just had to know if I had been imagining it. But Catherine? You’ll be a great wife, and you’ll definitely keep Anne on her toes.”

She beamed, beyond happy knowing, that soon, so very soon, she would be marrying Anne Boleyn. She looked at herself in the mirror, having been too impatient to not have her wedding dress on, Maria had just done her hair, and Bessie her make-up.

“You’re  _ beautiful _ .” Bessie smiled, the two having become fast friends after catching Maggie and Anne teaching Henz how to pick a lock.

_ (“What the fuck are you doing?!” _

_ “Shit, babe this is not what it looks like!” _

_ “So you aren’t teaching our son to pick locks?!” _

_ “.....this is exactly what it looks like.”) _

“Thanks Bes.”

She felt another burst of giddiness when her father came in, looking like he was going to say something before he faltered at the sight of his daughter in her wedding dress.

“ _ Princess…… _ .” he was at a loss for words.

“I know…... _ daddy _ .” she felt herself be weak for a moment, her father was there at her wedding day (and not actively trying to kill her fiance, they were improving).

He teared up and hesitantly stepped forward and Catherine ran into his arms, hugging him. He took in a shuddering breath before reaching into his jacket and giving her an envelope.

“What is this?”

“Your mother wrote letters for all three of you for when you got married…...that is yours.”

Catherine teared up as well, and looked down at her name, her nickname her mother named her, written in her loopy handwriting.

“ _ Mama…… _ .” she whimpered, crying openly now, effectively ruining all of Bessie’s hard work.

Bessie was all too upset, but she did smack his arm, silently asking why he couldn’t have given it to her before she did her make-up.

Catherine looked at it, terrified to open it, “Maria-”

“I’ll go put it somewhere safe for you to open later.” she interrupted.

“Thank you.” she whispered.

“Of course.”

Catherine cried for a few more minutes before sniffling and pulling herself together, “Bessie?”

  
“On it.” she smiled.

_________________________

She was on her way, she didn’t care what he said she was seeing her get married.

She didn’t care what was safe, she was seeing Catalina get married, little Catti who was so young the last she saw her.

She was seeing it  _ no matter what. _

She hoped Catalina would be happy to see her.

___________________________

Mr. Aragon stepped in and Anne looked like a cornered animal.

“Anne.”

  
“Yes sir?”

“Dont, call me Ferdinand.”

  
“No offense, but I will burst into laughter if I try to say your name.”

He stared at her, looking as if he had taken offense to her words, causing her to backtrack.

  
“But I guess if you-”

“ _ Understandable _ .” he smiled slightly.

“I’m glad you understand.” she said in a strained voice.

“You hurt my daughter, I’ll carve your eyes out and gut you.”

Her eyes widened, “Noted.”

___________________________________

Anne stood at the end of the aisle, waiting for Catherine.

The music started and slowly the bridesmaids filed in, leaving Catherine to be the only one left to walk. The people stood, signalling she was coming, her bride was coming.

Catherine finally appeared, Mr. Aragon walked her down. Catherine was beautiful, and they both grinned at each other when they made eye contact. After what felt like forever she walked down and stood across from her, after kissing her father’s cheek.

“You’re  _ gorgeous _ .” she whispered to her.

Catherine flushed and smiled shyly, reaching forward and brushing a strand of hair from her face, making Anne flush. They stared at each other while the minister talked and talked and talked, making the ceremony last much longer than they felt was needed since the only words they were truly invested in, were the two at the end.

They decided against vows, not wanting to spout romantic bullshit when they already knew how the other felt about them.

“Do you, Catalina de Aragon, take Anne Boleyn to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for rich or poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?”

_ “I do.” _

“And do you, Anne Boleyn, take Catalina de Aragon to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for rich or poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?”

_ “I do.” _

“Then you may now kiss the bride.”

They lunged towards each other and kissed fiercely, Anne clinging to Catherine with every bone in her body. When they pulled apart they were panting but still holding each other tightly.

“ _ Mine _ .” Catherine whispered against her lips.

Anne’s fingers clutched the dress slightly, “ _ Yours _ .”

They grinned at each other, married.

____________________________________

The party was  _ loud _ .

Cheering, throwing petals, smushing cake, and a lot of kissing. Anne and Catherine stayed glued to each other, the newly weds giggly and happy with each other. They drank wine, they danced, they kissed.

Anne stopped their dancing for a moment and brought Catherine in for another kiss, and Catherine swept her close, kissing her passionately.

“I love you Mrs. Aragon.”

“I love you too Mrs. Aragon.”

They giggled until the doors burst open, a woman standing there, causing Catherine to stare in surprise.

“...... _ Joanna _ ?”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be heavy themes in this, but
> 
> ARALEYN FIC YAAAAAYYYYYYYYY


End file.
